Hermanos
by Alexie-de-aries
Summary: Vaya decepción para Kanon, pero no bajara hasta Géminis sin encontrarse con algo bastante interesante.Shaka y Aioria han descubierto que tal vez se sienten mejor dejando de ser amigos y siendo algo más.
1. La carta

Konichiwa! Mi nombre es Alexie como podrán ver soy nuevo en el sitio así que este es mi primer fic por lo que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, solo espero lo lean, juzguen mi fic y desde luego me manden sus reviews solo no sean compasivos no sé mucho de esto.

**

* * *

**

**Saga:**

Hacia mucho que la batalla de Hades había terminado con demasiados esfuerzos y bastantes perdidas. Pasaron muchas cosas después de eso ¿Cuáles? Pues... para empezar Atena se las había ingeniado para resucitar a nosotros sus Santos y no solo a nosotros también trajo de vuelta a los dioses guerreros de Asgard y a los Generales marinos de Poseidón.

Los primeros realmente me causaban indiferencia, y es que yo realmente no los conocía, cosa que no ocurría con los Generales Marinos, no es que ellos realmente me importasen mucho en realidad solo conocía al mayor de ellos y él era el único que en realidad me importaba. Se trata de mi hermano gemelo, Kanon.

En un principio me portaba indiferente con su ausencia, pero con el pasar de los meses comencé a sentir culpa; llegué al grado en que yo técnicamente moría por verle. Lo más extraño es que ese deseo no se debía a que yo le extrañase mucho en realidad, ya me había acostumbrado a vivir sin él desde hace muchos años atrás. Entonces ¿a qué se debía esa enorme necesidad de verle otra vez?... la respuesta era más que obvia, yo tenía un gran sentimiento de culpa debido a lo mal que habíamos terminado con nuestra relación de hermanos, cosa que me carcomía a todas horas y yo sabía que la única forma de quitarme ese sentimiento de culpa era hablando con él y arreglar las cosas. Tal vez y hasta pudiéramos reparar la situación y llevarnos bien.

Lo mismo había pasado con Aioros de Sagitario, yo siempre me sentía culpable hasta que por fin tome valor, hable con él y todo quedo en el olvido. Desde entonces Aioros y yo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, muy a regañadientes de su hermano menor Aioria, que deseaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hermano, tiempo que yo le estaba robando. A pesar de las dificultades que había tenido, Aioros me ayudo a comenzar de nuevo con todos los demás Santos Dorado y gracias a él restaure todas esas viejas amistades muertas debido a las circunstancias y a mi rebelión.

Aioros también notó mi comportamiento extraño, cuando alguien preguntaba por mi hermano gemelo y es que aunque yo no quisiera, me afectaba hablar de él. Yo quería hablar con Kanon y dejar todo en el olvido, pero cada vez que lo pensaba surgían muchas dudas... ¿qué tal si a él realmente ya no le importaba nuestra hermandad? o sí... ¿en lugar de arreglar las cosas pierdo el control y terminamos peor, entre otras muchas preguntas que yo me había formulado.

Un día mientras hablábamos, Aioros tocó el tema y de ahí no pude hacer nada más para oponerme -¿Por qué no le escribes una carta y se la mandas, digo mínimo para demostrarle que realmente te importa-.

-Lo más seguro piense que se trata de una broma, después de todo es Kanon- Yo odiaba hablar de mi hermano y Aioros sabía que yo estaba realmente incómodo con el tema, pero poco le importo.

-Entonces ve y búscalo al Santuario Submarino, viendo tu actitud jamás creería que se trata de una broma-. Al parecer Aioros no iba a descansar hasta que yo hiciera algo con respecto a Kanon, pero no por eso yo iba a dejar de luchar.

-Tu sabes perfectamente que aunque Poseidón y Atena hayan hecho las paces, los caballeros no somos muy bien vistos en el Santuario Submarino, ir seria ponerme en riesgo.- Para mi ese argumento bastaba y es que yo si quería hablar con Kanon, pero aun no me sentía preparado.

En ese momento Aioros se acerco lo suficiente a mí para poder mirarme a los ojos y me sujeto fuertemente de los hombros. Durante toda nuestra conversación había mantenido una actitud relajada, pero ahora me miraba de una manera bastante seria, parecía que yo por fin lo había exasperado y eso no era precisamente bueno. –Escucha Saga, pero escucha bien, o tú te comunicas con Kanon o yo te llevó arrastrando hasta él¿quedo claro?-

En mi vida había escuchado a Aioros tan decidido y casi molesto. Viendo su actitud yo ya no pude poner oposición y solo asentí con la cabeza, lo que siguió realmente me impresiono Aioros se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir me sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano se despidió.

Ahora si que estaba metido en un problema, tenía que escribirle una carta a mi hermano o podría esperar una gran humillación al llegar arrastrado por mi compañero de armas. Por que sabía que Aioros era capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Definitivamente esta seria una muy larga noche...

**Kanon:**

Hace algunos meses que vivo en el Santuario Submarino de Poseidón con los demás generales. Realmente me gusta mi vida aquí. Después de que Atena me regresara a mí y a mis compañeros a la vida yo había decidido quedarme aquí a vivir, al fin y al cabo yo ya había pagado mi deuda con Atena y el mundo, o por lo menos yo lo veía de esa manera.

Hoy definitivamente me había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando un mensajero del Santuario llego al Santuario Submarino para entregarme una carta, pero eso no había sido lo más raro, lo más extraño era el nombre de la persona que me la había enviado. Se trataba de mi hermano Saga, al que yo no veía desde que Atena nos había vuelto a la vida una vez terminada la batalla contra Hades y de eso ya había pasado medio año.

En un principio me angustie pues pensé que algo realmente malo le había ocurrido como para enviarme una carta, pero una vez leída la carta mi angustia creció... ¿Por que Saga quería verme tan de pronto? Para empezar hace años Saga y yo no hablamos y si lo hacíamos era única y exclusivamente para reprenderme por algo aunque ni siquiera fuese mi culpa.

Pasó el tiempo y yo realmente no pensaba contestar aquella carta suponiendo que Saga solo quería molestarme o que solo se trataba de una broma. Después de la llegada de esa carta, por alguna extraña razón mi actitud hacia todo cambió radicalmente y todos mis compañeros notaron ese repentino cambio y no solo ellos también el mismo Julián se había percatado de tan radical cambió.

Yo era una persona que gustaba de hacer unas cuantas travesuras a mis compañeros, también era de lo más activo rara vez me encontraban sin hacer nada. En cuestión de estado de animo, yo por lo general estaba de buenas, ya que se necesita demasiado para hacerme enfadar. Con la llegada de la carta todas cosas cambiaron; ahora prefería estar solo y era mucho más fácil lograr que yo me irritara.

En un principio pensé que mi comportamiento se debía la impresión que la carta había provocado en mi, pero el tiempo transcurría y yo seguía igual. Pasando las 2 semanas todos comenzaron a preocuparse realmente por mí. Para empezar Sorrento y Krishna no me quitaban la vista de encima no fuera a ser que yo quisiera suicidarme o algo por el estilo; luego Bian, Kaisa, Eo e Isaac insistían en que yo necesitaba salir más seguido e intentaron obligarme a salir con ellos a diversas fiestas y lugares, en repetidas ocasiones tuve que usar mis Ilusiones para poder escapar de esos 4 que me asfixiaban. Lo único que yo necesitaba era estar solo.

Cierto día en el que me encontraba sentado a l orilla de la playa observando el hermoso ocaso, más que nada yo trataba de arreglar mi situación necesitaba salir de esta depresión repentina. Estaba tan ensimismado que nunca me di cuenta de que Julián se acercaba a mí con el fin de que le contará lo que ocurría conmigo, y si era necesario estaba dispuesto a obligarme...

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Lo mire extrañado pues yo nunca me di cuenta en que momento se había acercado tanto a mí. Tarde unos minutos en reaccionar debido a la impresión, pero finalmente asentí con la cabeza.

-Te he notado algo distraído estos días ¿pasa algo?- dijo, mientras se sentaba a mi lado, pero sin mirarme. Su actitud era relajada y pude notar que hasta algo preocupada.

Negué con un movimiento de cabeza. Eso pareció sorprenderle, yo hasta el momento no había contestado ninguna de sus preguntas verbalmente y eso si era algo fuera de lo común en mi. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que él decidió continuar con su conversación... o mejor dicho con su interrogatorio.

-Supe que recibiste una carta del Santuario ¿era de tu hermano?- Yo no lo estaba mirando en ese momento pero podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mi. Entonces él estaba enterado de la carta. Yo sabía que Julián quería una respuesta y tuve que resignarme a responderle, pero aun sin mirarle a la cara.

-Así es, mi hermano recientemente me escribió una carta... solo que todavía no he podido responderle- Tuve que esforzarme mucho para que mi voz no se escuchara entrecortada. En ese mismo momento pude darme cuenta que hablar de Saga realmente me afectaba.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿a eso se debe tu extraño comportamiento?- Por primera vez en todo lo que tenía de conocer a Julián sentí que yo le preocupaba bastante, ya que por lo general él era muy frío conmigo incluso llegué a pensar que yo le era desagradable, pero ahora que me había atrevido a mirarle a los ojos esos solo reflejaban una gran preocupación¿tanto le importaba?.

-Pues... sí- Estaba acorralado, Julián sabía el por que de mi comportamiento y si me preguntaba era para estar seguro. Supuse que no tenía caso esconderle la verdad, así que le confesaría mi situación.- La verdad es que... bueno yo... yo le... -

-¿Extrañas?- Primero le mire sorprendido, pero al final asentí con la cabeza. En ese momento la mirada de Julián había cambiado de preocupación a comprensión, lo que realmente me produjo un estado de calma. Al verme más relajado continuo... -¿Por qué no lo buscas y hablas con él?-.

-Por que yo y Saga realmente no quedamos en muy buenos términos después de la batalla contra Hades. Incluso creo que le molesto que yo usara su armadura y usurpara temporalmente su lugar- ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Julián que simplemente Saga me odiaba?.

-¿Puedo ver la carta?- Eso si me había sorprendido, nunca me espere que me pidiera semejante cosa, pero aun así no puse objeción y le entregue la carta. La leyó rápidamente y pude notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando el Dios de los mares?.

-Pero ¿cómo té niegas a ir a buscarle si en esta carta te dice claramente que quiere verte?-. Eso era cierto, la carta decía que él quería verme y también era su letra. Lo que me incomodaba no era el hecho de que quisiera verme, lo que me asustaba era la razón. Lo primero que me venía a la cabeza era que Saga pensaba mantenerme unos días dentro de la prisión del cabo Sounión y la idea no me agradaba mucho.

-Lo sé, es por eso que me aterra todavía más buscar a mi hermano- En ese momento Julián me miró con una cara de total confusión, suspire y le explique el por que de mi temor.-Verás, Saga jamás, pero jamás aceptaría que quiere verme ni aun cuando realmente lo deseara y yo temo que la razón de que quiera verme es para darme un castigo que yo nunca voy a olvidar-.

-No creo que esa sea su intención, pero tú eres quien decide. De todas formas piénsalo y si decides ir al Santuario, tienes mi permiso, es más si decides marcharte sin avisar lo entenderé a la perfección.- Después de eso solo se levanto y se retiró. En cierta forma él tenía razón. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, Julián me había convencido, con o sin mis miedos esta misma noche iría al Santuario y él sabía perfectamente que mañana no me encontraría en el Santuario Submarino.

* * *

Bueno ¿qué les parecío? yo sé que no es una obra de arte pero a mí no me pareció tan malo y pues si no les gusta acepto correcciones de todo tipo. Gracias por leer.


	2. ¿Solo compañeros?

Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte de este mi primer fic espero lo disfruten xq la verdad me ha costado algo de trabajo escribirlo y es que soy algo indeciso.

**¿Solo mi compañero?**

**Saga:**

Hace semanas que espero una respuesta de la carta que le envíe a Kanon y hasta el momento nada. Incluso Aioros estaba comenzando a dudar en que yo realmente la había enviado.

Llegué a pensar que posiblemente Kanon se había escapado del Santuario Submarino y que nadie conocía su paradero, pero eso era imposible ya que yo le había dado ordenes al aprendiz que llevó la carta que solo se la podía entregar a Kanon y el muchacho había dicho que el sujeto a quien le entregó la carta era idéntico a mí. Y ¿si el aprendiz me había mentido?... no eso no era probable nadie en el Santuario aparte de los Santos Dorados, Atena y el Patriarca; sabía de la existencia de mi hermano gemelo Kanon incluso el aprendiz se había sorprendido al conocer a mi gemelo. Por lo tanto Kanon seguía al lado de Poseidón.

Si Kanon seguía con los generales, ¿Por qué no había contestado mi carta, lo más seguro era que mi petición tan repentina le ha de haber hecho dudar de mis intenciones... o tal vez yo ya no le importaba y era tanta su indiferencia que ni siquiera se molesto en contestar la carta. Sin importar cual era la causa, el caso es que mi hermano menor no estaba dispuesto a perdonarme.

Cuando ya estaba al borde de la desesperación alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación en donde yo me encontraba ahora recostado en la cama. –Adelante- Fue mi respuesta a los toques de la puerta. En ese momento vi como Aioros entraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Él sabía que yo estaba desesperado por saber algo sobre Kanon ¿será que me estaba queriendo decir que sabía algo de mi gemelo?.

-Adivina qué llegó esta mañana al Santuario- Sus ojos reflejaban una alegría enorme, no espere a que me dijera nada más, salte de la cama y me disponía a salir por la puerta de mi habitación a toda prisa cuando Aioros me sujeto del brazo.

-¿Por qué me detienes? voy a recibir a Kanon, quiero verle cuanto antes- Yo estaba algo molesto, él no tenía derecho a detener mi marcha y menos si sabía con que ansia esperaba yo la llegada de mi gemelo.

-Yo nunca dije que Kanon estaba en el Santuario- Cuando pronunció esas palabras, sentí que todos mis ánimos se esfumaron. Entonces lo mire con cara de completa confusión.- Verás Saga, esta mañana llegó una paloma mensajera con esto atado a una de sus patas.- Dijo, mientras me mostraba un pequeño pedazo de papel que sostenía en su mano izquierda, ya que con la derecha había tratado de impedir mi salida por la puerta.

Inmediatamente me solté de su agarre y le arrebate el pequeño papel. Mis ojos se oscurecieron. La carta no era de Kanon sino de Atena. Al parecer tenía pensado visitarnos próximamente y quería que Aioros le informara a todo el Santuario de su llegada, incluyendo al Patriarca.

-No pareces muy feliz por la llegada de Atena- Aioros me miraba con algo de desconcierto y es que yo realmente no esperaba la visita de Atena.

-No es que no me importe... es solo...bueno yo pensé que era una carta de Kanon- Mi decepción era más que obvia en ese instante. Aioros lo notó y se acerco mientras me abrazaba y en ese mismo instante mis ojos me traicionaron y yo ya no pude contener mis lágrimas. -¿Por qué me hace esto?... Es que no lo entiendo... lo trate muy mal... lo sé... pero... no es justo.- Mi voz era entrecortada y débil. Yo estaba volviéndome loco esperando una carta que jamás llegaría.

Pasó una hora antes de que Aioros lograra reconfortarme, lo que pasaba es que yo tenía tanta culpa y tanto dolor reprimido que no pude soportarlo más y termine soltando todo. Cuando ya me encontraba totalmente recuperado miré a Sagitario, parecía sentirse culpable por lo que acababa de pasar y es que su actitud me había dado a entender de que Kanon si había contestado mi carta. Pero de todas formas no quería que se sintiera responsable porque en realidad no era su culpa sino mía por haber imaginado algo que no era. Me separe lentamente de su abrazo y le mire directo a los ojos yo tenía que hacerlo sentir mejor.

-No te sientas mal no fue tu culpa- Le miré de manera compasiva mientras él solo negaba con la cabeza.- Hablo enserio, eres mi mejor amigo Aioros y no tienes por que sentirte culpable de algo que tu no hiciste, fui yo quien se confundió.- Al parecer mis palabras surtieron efecto y Aioros mostró una leve sonrisa, sus ojos color esmeralda se iluminaron.

-Gracias Saga, tu también eres mi mejor amigo no se que haría sin ti.- Después de semejante teatro Aioros se retiró a su templo, mientras yo lo observaba desde la salida de Géminis. Aun podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, aquel abrazo había creado una conmoción en mi cuerpo.

Cayó la noche y yo no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, así que decidí irme a la cama temprano, pero tampoco podía dormir. Fue entonces cuando me puse a pensar en Aioros y el abrazo de esa tarde, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca como en esa ocasión. La verdad es que yo había disfrutado mucho la cercanía entre nosotros dos. Él y yo habíamos sido amigos desde su llegada al Santuario de Atena, pero hace un tiempo yo había dejado de pensar en Aioros como mi amigo y comenzaba a verle como algo más ¿Será que me estaba empezando a enamorar de mi mejor amigo?... no eso no podía ser... ¿o sí?

**Kanon:**

Pasaban de las 2:00 de la mañana, pero eso realmente poco me importaba, ya tenía todo listo ahora solo tenía que ponerme en marcha hacia el Santuario de Atena. Entonces me puse en camino la verdad es que desde el cabo Sounión hasta el Santuario no era un largo camino, pero iba a tomarme mi tiempo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin me percate de que alguien me seguía ¿quién podría ser, si el único que sabía sobre mi viaje era Julián?. Sabía a la perfección que si era unos de los generales me iba a costar mucho deshacerme de él, pero no me quedaba de otra. Me detuve y me di cuenta de que mi perseguidor también se había detenido. Entonces identifique a la persona que me seguía.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Sorrento?- Siren salió de su escondite y me miró entre asustado y sorprendido. Lo más seguro es que no se esperaba que me diera cuenta de que me seguía y mucho menos que yo llegara a identificarlo tan rápido, pero aún así me contestó con una voz de lo más tranquila.

-Escuche lo que estaban hablando tu y Julián en la playa, y pues yo quiero acompañarte al Santuario de Atena.- Vaya cara que puso el pobre Sorrento cuando escucho mis grandes carcajadas y es que no pude evitarlo parecía estar tan seguro de querer acompañarme. Yo sabía que Siren lo decía enserio, entonces decidí parar mis carcajadas.

Sorrento siempre me había parecido fascinante, primero por su gran belleza innata y segundo por su manera de ser; cuando se le trataba con cariño, él respondía de igual forma, pero si era agredido, podía destruirte y peor aun, matarte. A pesar de todo él y yo siempre nos llevamos bien y eso que Sorrento era 12 años más chico que yo, no es que yo me fije mucho en eso, pero realmente me parecía algo sumamente extraño. Cuando Sorrento apenas había nacido yo ya era un adolescente, eso marcaba una gran diferencia de edad.

A pesar de todo lo que hice en contra de Poseidón y Atena, Sorrento parecía tenerme cariño, un cariño muy especial. En un principio pensé que al ser huérfano me había idealizado como un hermano mayor, pero con el tiempo me percate de que no era así, la verdad es que para Sorrento yo era su mejor amigo y lo peor del asunto es que ... yo sentía lo mismo hacia él. Después de observar su determinación y de meditarlo unos minutos opté por dejarlo ir... pero eso no quería decir que se la iba a dejar fácil.

-¿Se podría saber a que quieres ir al Santuario de Atena?- Y es que yo en realidad quería saber por que tanto interés en Sorrento de acompañarme a un lugar como el Santuario de Atena, donde el sabía no era bienvenido.

-Pues... es que ... yo... yo solo quiero... acompañarte.- Eso si era inesperado, Sorrento no solo perdió la seguridad de su voz, sino que sus mejillas mostraban un hermoso sonrojo. ¿Hermoso? Si es que la verdad a mi parecer ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas blancas lucía muy hermoso. Ese acto involuntario por parte de Sorrento fue el fin de mi oposición, termine cediendo a su petición de acompañarme.

- Esta bien puedes acompañarme- Inmediatamente sus ojos mostraron un brillo similar al de un niño que acaba de recibir un juguete nuevo.- Solo una advertencia, no te metas con mi hermano Saga-. Sorrento solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y corrió hasta situarse a mi lado. Él no conocía mucho a Saga, en realidad solo lo había visto una vez. Si mi hermano tenía planeado algo en mi contra, lo más seguro era que yo si iba a necesitar de la compañía de Sorrento.

Antes que nada gracias a **La Dama Arual** por tu review me agradaría mucho que continuaras dándome tu opinión y hasta tal vez puedas darme algunos consejitos que vaya me hacen falta jijiji...

Bueno por el momento es todo lo que he escrito espero les haya agradado y please aunque sea un pequeño review. Gracias por leer.


	3. Aioria

**Aioria.**

**Aioria:**

Hace un par de horas que espero en las afueras del templo de Aries a mi hermano mayor Aioros, este había prometido que daríamos un paseo juntos por Rodorio, pero igual que siempre me había dejado esperando. No era necesario preguntarme en donde se encontraba ya que la respuesta para mí era más que obvia. Estaba en Géminis en compañía de "su mejor amigo".

Yo quiero mucho a Aioros, toda mi vida lo he admirado como si de un Dios se tratase. Cuando me convertí en el Caballero Dorado de Leo constantemente me imaginaba como sería la vida en el Santuario con mi hermano y todos mis compañeros dorados reunidos. Yo creía que estar todos reunidos sería lo mejor que podría pasar. Definitivamente yo estaba en un error. Nada era igual ni siquiera parecido a lo que yo tenía pensado que sería. Ya que Saga pasaba más tiempo con mi hermano que yo.

Siendo sincero Saga no me molestaba, tampoco me molestaba que fuera el mejor amigo de mi hermano, lo que sí me molestaba es que absorbía hasta el último minuto disponible que tenía Aioros. Mi hermano rara vez compartía tiempo conmigo o con cualquier otro habitante del Santuario que no fuera Saga de Géminis. Y eso realmente ya me tenía más que arto.

Ya me disponía a retirarme a mi templo cuando escuche unos pasos que venían bajando las escaleras. Levante el rostro para poder observar que quien venía hacia mí corriendo era Aioros, quien venía bastante agitado por el largo tramo que representan las escaleras entre un templo y otro.

Traía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa color rojo, yo portaba unos pantalones muy similares y una camisa color verde; era un atuendo informal, pero el propósito era pasar desapercibidos en un pueblo como Rodorio.

-Creí que nunca llegarías- Mi actitud era molesta, por más que fuera mi hermano ¿por qué habría de soportar yo este tipo de cosas?.

-Lo... lamen... to... mu... cho – Su respiración era agitada debido a la dura carrera que seguramente había hecho de Géminis a Aries. Espere a que recuperara su ritmo de respiración habitual para que continuara. Una vez recuperado me explico la razón de su demora –Me retrase porque Saga se puso muy mal-.

Ahí fue cuando exploto la bomba yo ya no podía soportar esto ni un minuto más- Pues entonces dile a Saga que te acompañe a Rodorio! Por que yo ya no voy a ningún lado!-Ya había soportado demasiado. Si quería tanto a su amigo pues que lo llevara a él en lugar mío. Comencé a subir las escaleras muy molesto cuando sentí el brazo de Aioros reteniéndome.

-No puedo hacer eso. Saga no es mi hermanito- Su voz era suave y tranquila. Parecía una madre hablándole a su pequeño hijo. Fue entonces que me arrepentí de haberle gritado a Aioros.

Me solté de su brazo suavemente y agache la mirada para poder tranquilizarme un poco. -Lo siento... es solo que... bueno yo... siento que te importa más Saga que yo- Me sentía avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir, pero era lo que yo sentía.

Aioros se colocó enfrente de mí y levanto mi rostro con su mano derecha. Sus ojos color esmeralda no mostraban enojo alguno todo lo contrario, lo que yo observaba en ellos era comprensión. –Sé que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para ti, pero también tienes que entender que Saga esta teniendo muchos problemas y necesita mi ayuda.- Yo asentí con la cabeza y continuo. –Solo recuerda que yo jamás podría cambiarte por Saga, por más que lo quiera él nunca será como tú. Y quien yo quiero que me acompañe al pueblo es mi hermanito-. Me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y no pude evitar responderla con otra muy similar.

Aioros tenía esa facilidad de hacerme sentir mejor. En una ocasión recuerdo que Death Mask lo había llamado "El domador de leones", por que siempre podía hacer que me calmara sin necesidad de agredirme. –En ese caso, seré yo quien te acompañe- Mis ojos recuperaron su brillo travieso como de un niño al que le acaban de levantar un castigo.

Ambos fuimos hasta Rodorio y a partir de ahí el día pasó muy rápido. Primero fuimos por el centro de Rodorio solo para observar una que otra tienda, después Aioros me invitó un mantecado y por último compramos unas cosas que ocupaba para su templo. Una vez comprado todo nos dirigimos de nuevo al Santuario. Durante el camino de regreso se me ocurrió hacerle una pequeña broma a mi hermano.

-Oye Aioros podría saber ¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Saga?- Cuando formulé la pregunta pude ver un rápido destello en sus ojos. Al parecer mi plan esta funcionando, ya logre llamar su atención. Ahora el siguiente paso.

-En realidad no lo sé... solo me agrada mucho.- Parecía tranquilo, pero yo sabía que en realidad estaba nervioso. Parece ser que mi broma estaba ayudándome a descubrir algo que siempre sospeche, pero Aioros nunca me quiso decir. Lo que yo siempre quise saber es ¿qué sentía mi hermano por Saga? Y por lo visto me iba a costar mucho trabajo saberlo, pero yo no iba a darme por vencido tan pronto.

-¿Sabías que el otro día li vi muuuuyyyy cariñoso con Mu?- Mi voz había adquirido un tono juguetón. Entonces pude ver una expresión desconocida para mí en el rostro de mi hermano¿cómo describirla?. Era una extraña combinación entre asombro, tristeza y coraje.

-No, no lo sabía- Su voz había adquirido un tono triste. –Siempre me ha comentado que Mu le parece una persona muy interesante y agradable, pero jamás me comentó que le fuera atractivo- En ese momento pude ver en sus ojos unas lagrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con salir y resbalar por sus mejillas. Y al parecer él también se dio cuenta de su descuido y giró su rostro hacia otro lado para limpiarlas antes de que ocurriera un accidente.

Fue cuando lo entendí y mi asombro era tal, que tire las cosas que llevaba en mis manos y mi voz se entrecorto. –A..aioros... no me digas... que te gusta Saga... o ¿sí?-. Mi hermano volteó a mirarme con cara de total asombro.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Y fue cuando me quedé sin excusas yo lo hacia por molestarlo, pero al parecer mi travesura había descubierto una verdad.

Tenía que inventar algo... lo que fuera!. Y fue cuando mi cerebro reaccionó e invento algo –Lo que pasa... es que no pude evitar notar como lo mirabas... y pues yo pensé que... tal vez tu sentías algo por él.- Esa excusa parecía suficiente. Por lo menos para convencer a Aioros.

-Pues... yo... es que a mí... - Comencé a notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.- pues... sí. Saga... me gusta.- Nunca hubiera esperado una respuesta semejante, pero eso explicaba el porque Aioros pasaba tanto tiempo con Saga.

-Ya veo- Me repuse más rápido de lo que yo mismo imaginé. Entonces comencé a recoger las cosas que estaban regadas en el suelo. –Ah... y lo que dije de Saga y Mu era broma-. Ahora si mi hermano había tomado un color rojo similar a un jitomate. Yo reía mientras recogía las cosas, pero sin que el lo notará y es que le había hecho confesar sus sentimientos por accidente.

Todo el camino de regreso al Santuario lo recorrimos en completo silencio. Aioros seguramente estaba pensando como es que le había sacado las cosas de una forma tan fácil y sin proponérmelo realmente y yo iba pensando varias situaciones en las que Aioros le daba preferencia a Saga en lugar de a mí. Y mientras seguíamos caminado el sol se iba ocultando a nuestras espaldas.

Llegamos al Santuario fingiendo que nada había pasado. Acompañe a Aioros hasta su templo para subir sus cosas. Cuando por fin habíamos terminado me miró muy serio y me dijo. –No le iras a decir a alguien lo que te dije en el pueblo o ¿sí?- Parecía preocupado por que su secreto no fuera revelado.

-No te preocupes puedes confiar en mí. Saga nunca se enterara.- Le guiñe un ojo y le mostré una sonrisa. Aioros suspiro con alivio.

-Gracias.- Después nos despedimos y yo me dirigí a mi templo, en donde me bañe y me fui a la cama. Estaba muy agotado. No tarde demasiado en quedarme dormido.

**Aioros:**

Vaya que día tan más loco, pensé mientras me dirigía al baño y comenzaba a desvestirme. Una vez desnudo me adentre en la tina en la tina con agua caliente. Como me relajaba estar con casi todo el cuerpo sumergido en el agua caliente. Recargue la cabeza en el borde de la tina y cerré los ojos, para pensar con un poco de claridad.

¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir confesarle por accidente a Aioria mis sentimientos por Saga?. Que locura!. Saga siempre me había gustado aún después de lo ocurrido hace 13 años. Creo que empezó a gustarme desde el día que lo conocí. Siendo sincero, más que gustarme, yo estaba enamorado de mi compañero de armas y mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, por más que Aioria me hubiera prometido guardar mi secreto yo estaba muy inquieto. Aparte de él no había nadie que supiera sobre mi amor a Saga... eso era mentira claro que había otra persona! Ya no lo recordaba, hace años alguien aparte de Aioria se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba yo al geminiano. Y para mi mala suerte esa persona era el gemelo de Saga.

Eso es todavía peor. Ahora me encuentro entre la espada y la pared. Si Kanon no arreglaba las cosas con Saga este último se moriría de la desesperación, pero si todo se arreglaba yo corría el riesgo de que mi secreto fuera revelado. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?.

Traté de tranquilizarme. No podía ponerme así, tal vez Kanon ya ni recordaba aquel detalle, tal vez y nunca regresara al santuario. Por el momento puedo estar tranquilo. Aunque los gemelos se volvieran a ver y Kanon recordara mi secreto, tendrán demasiadas cosas de que hablar como para preocuparse por mis asuntos. Esto hizo que me relajara bastante.

Terminé de ducharme y me vestí. Me acerqué lentamente a mí habitación y me metí en la cama fatigado por los acontecimientos del día. Solo espero poder invitar a Saga a desayunar mañana para poder hacer que se olvide de Kanon por un rato. Con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza me quede atrapado en un profundo sueño, algo me decía que debía descansar por que las cosas estaban por complicarse mucho más de lo esperado.

**Kanon: **

No hace más de una media hora que salí del Santuario Submarino. Yo había planeado salir en la madrugada para estar entre las seis y siete de la mañana en el Santuario de Atena. Entre más pronto viera a Saga y arregláramos las cosas, más pronto volvería a ser el de antes y podría regresar con los generales.

Miré a Sorrento de reojo. Se veía tan bien con la luna iluminándolo por un costado. Parecía muy pensativo. Estaba mejor así él pensando en sus asuntos y yo en los míos, de esta forma no tendríamos que mantener una conversación incómoda. Solo había algo que me inquietaba mucho, desde hace rato me había percatado de que Sorrento me observaba demasiado... o ¿será mi imaginación?

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí esta terminado el tercer capitulo mi fic. Quiero aclarar algunos puntos en relación con este capitulo en especial.

El primero: La historia esta centrada en los dos Gemelos, Saga y Kanon, pero me di cuenta de que no son los únicos hermanos entre los santos dorados.

Segundo: en México le decimos Jitomate mientras que en algunas partes del mundo le nombran tomate, pero sigue siendo lo mismo.

Tercero: Sobre la bañera de Aioros, la verdad ignoró si los Santos cuentan con bañera o no, pero en mi fic lo puse como si realmente tuvieran una, solo por mera diversión.

Cuarto: La palabra mantecado no es muy común y hay quienes los llaman nieve o helado da igual el significado es el mismo.

**yui-3000**: Gracias por tu comentario prometo hacer lo que pueda por hacerlo un poco más fluido, también toma en cuenta que soy nuevo en el asunto, pero no importa veré que puedo hacer XD. Me agradaría siguieras la historia y siguieras marcando mis errores jijiji.

**steff308: **Bueno antes que nada gracias por tu review. Es cierto que en el anime nos muestran a un Sorrento con odio hacia Kanon, pero yo percibí que más que odio Sorrento le tiene miedo al General del Atlántico Norte, pero aún así me atreví a ponerlos como pareja. Y en cuanto al León Aioria pues aquí lo tienes, este capi lo hice especialmente para ti porque me recuerdas mucho a una amiga que tengo y a la que apreció muchísimo. Me gustaría me enviaras un review con tu opinión en especial.


	4. La invitación

**La invitación.**

**Aioros:**

Me levanté muy temprano ya que hoy estaba dispuesto a invitar a Saga a desayunar. Hace unos días había visto un café que se llamaba "El mediterráneo". Era un lugar bastante agradable, pero su verdadero atractivo eran las numerosas fuentes que había por todo el lugar haciendo honor a su nombre.

Me estoy adelantando, primero tengo que invitar a Saga y saber si quiere y puede acompañarme. Francamente estoy muy nervioso. Él y yo siempre andamos juntos ¿entonces por qué tantos nervios?. Tal vez la respuesta sea que casi le estoy pidiendo una cita.

Ahora otro problema ¿qué me voy a poner?... Ya sé! Puedo preguntarle al conquistador del Santuario ¿quién más sabría que ponerse en una situación como esta? Definitivamente le preguntaré a Milo. Casi estaba apunto de correr hacia el templo del Escorpión cuando recordé un punto muy importante ¿qué le voy a decir? él no sabe que me gusta Saga y decírselo seria un riesgo muy grande ya que cuando Milo esta ebrio dice cosas demás.

Bueno he de resignarme a buscar en mi armario y cajones. Regresé a mi habitación un poco angustiado y entonces pude ver que toda mi ropa, desde la del armario hasta la de los cajones, estaba regada por el piso. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Busque con la mirada al causante de todo el desastre y ahí estaba sacando lo poco que aún quedaba en mi armario.

-¿Qué crees que haces Milo?- Yo no estaba molesto más bien diría que sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que qué hago? No es obvio que tengo mi primera cita con Acuario esta tarde y necesito algo que ponerme- Realmente estaba desesperado.

-¿Te dio una oportunidad?- Desde hace mucho que Milo le rogaba al guardián de la onceava casa, pero por alguna razón Camus nunca le daba una oportunidad.

-Sí, me costo mucho trabajo y unas rosas del jardín de Afrodita. –Se veía bastante contento. Camus había sido el amor platónico de Milo desde que ambos tenían ¿cinco años, sí más o menos esa edad. –Mmmm... tienes buen gusto para la ropa ¿Por qué nunca la usas?-.

-La verdad es que no sé combinarla muy bien.-Esa era la pura verdad. Yo veía algo que me gustaba y lo compraba, pero nunca me fijaba si combinaba con algo que ya tenía.

-Mira si tienes un alguna fiesta puedes ponerte esto- Dijo mientras me arrojaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca.-No es muy elegante ni muy casual y te verás bien silo combinas con unos zapatos negros-.

-Gracias por el consejo.-Perfecto! por azares del destino Milo acababa de ayudarme a saber que me iba a poner hoy y sin necesidad de que yo le explicara nada.

-No hay de que. Oye ¿me puedes prestar este pantalón y te lo regreso luego? Por favorcito ¿sí?.-Milo me puso cara de cachorrito huérfano con sus bonitos ojos color turquesa ¿cómo decirle que no?.

-Claro, siempre y cuando lo cuides como se debe porque ese pantalón me gusta mucho ¿ok?-. Era mejor ponerle en claro que quería esa prenda de vuelta tal y como yo se la había dado.

-Aioros me ofendes ¿cuándo le he hecho algo a tus cosas?.- Milo puso cara de ofendido. Entonces recordé cierta ocasión en la que él y mi hermano Aioria eran niños y tomaron prestada una de mis camisas nuevas...

**Flashback.**

-Mira lo que acabo de comprar Aioria- Le mostré a mi pequeño hermano (que en ese entonces tenía como 6 años) mi nueva camisa color azul marino que acababa de comprar en el pueblo. Tenía meses ahorrando mi dinero para comprarla.

-Que bonita esta Aioros¿algún día me la vas a prestar?- Aioria se acercó a mí para observar más de cerca.

-No seas tontito cachorro- le dije mientras revolvía su melena castaña y le sonreía dulcemente.- Es demasiado grande para ti- Aioria puso cara de muy pocos amigos, pero igual se resignó.-Bueno cachorro nos vemos al rato voy a dejar mi camisa en mi habitación y más tarde continuo con tu entrenamiento. Si me necesitas estaré con Shura ¿de acuerdo?- Aioria solo asintió con la cabeza ya de mejor humor claro.

Dejé mi camisa arriba de mi cama e inmediatamente salí del templo de Sagitario y me dirigí al de Capricornio. Pase un par de horas con Shura hasta que decidí que ya era hora de continuar el entrenamiento de Aioria.

No sé exactamente que paso. Cuando llegue lo único que encontré fue mi camisa llena de agujeros siendo jalada de un lado por mi hermano Aioria y por el otro Milo el aprendiz de Escorpión. Tarde un rato en reponerme de la tan grande impresión.

-Aioria! Milo¿qué se supone que están haciendo con mi camisa nueva?-.

-AIOROS!- Ambos pronunciaron mi nombre al mismo tiempo como si lo hubiesen ensayado. Después voltearon a ver mi camisa hecha jirones y la soltaron como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas. – Lo que paso... me reía... Rayo de Plasma... y él me la quitó... y las agujas... como no teníamos... y luego le mostré... no quiso... yo solo...- Ambos niños hablaban al mismo tiempo y diciendo diferentes cosas, por lo cual yo no entendía nada de lo que me decían.

Estaba molesto y mucho, pero no me dejé llevar por la ira y respire profundo.- A ver, silencio ambos que así no les entiendo absolutamente nada.-Procuré hacer mi voz más tranquila para evitarme problemas y evitárselos a ellos también.- Aioria dime que pasó-.

El niño suspiro hondamente y me contó lo ocurrido. La historia no tenía mucho sentido o por lo menos yo no se lo encontraba. El problema no era que Aioria no me explicara bien sino que la mayoría de las cosas que me decía eran mentiras o por lo menos yo así lo sentía. No me quedó de otra que tirar la camisa y ponerles un leve castigo a mi hermano y a Milo.

Fin del Flashback 

-Pues si mal no recuerdo en una ocasión tu y Aioria se encargaron de estrenar mi camisa nueva- En ese momento Milo palideció, parecía sorprendido de que yo todavía recordara aquel acontecimiento.

**Milo:**

No puede ser que todavía lo recuerde o ¿sí?.

Flashback 

Era un día normal en el Santuario la única diferencia era que hoy mi maestro había sido enviado a una misión designada por el Patriarca, por lo cual yo tenía todo el día libre. Entonces se me ocurrió ir a visitar a mí amigo el león al templo de su hermano. Tarde un poco en llegar ya que es muy difícil subir tantas escaleras.

Cuando entre al templo no encontré a nadie y se me ocurrió entrar en el cuarto de Aioros. Lo que vi ahí adentro fue de lo más gracioso. Yo trataba de aguantarme la risa para que el león no me escuchara. Aioria traía puesta una camisa color azul marino que era muchas tallas mayor a la de él y se observaba en el espejo como si estuviera modelando. Fue entonces que ya no soporte más la risa y me tumbe al suelo para reír a carcajada limpia. Aioria escucho mis carcajadas y volteó a verme muy sorprendido

-¿De qué te ríes Milo?- Su confusión era muy notoria.

-Lo que jajaja... es que jajajajaja... -Yo no podía contestarle me estaba muriendo de risa

-¿De qué te ríes insecto rastrero!- Ahora el leoncito estaba molesto y como yo seguí riendo sin prestarle atención me ataco con su Rayo de Plasma. Cuando me repuse del golpe contraataque. Logre darle cinco agujas y fue cuando el león se detuvo.

-¿Por qué me atacas Aioria! Yo no te he hecho nada!- Yo quería una justificación solo me estaba riendo, no por eso tenía que atacarme.

-¡LA CAMISA!-Miró la camisa y su cara comenzó a tomar una expresión de horror como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué te pasa Aioria?- En ese momento yo juraba que a mi amigo se había vuelto loco. Primero me atacaba sin razón y luego comenzaba a gritar y a correr como histérico por una camisa. Al ver que no obtendría respuesta alcancé a Aioria, lo tomé por los hombros y lo sacudí. –Tranquilízate solo es una camisa no pasa nada-.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada! Es la camisa nueva de Aioros!- Ahí fue donde comprendí la gravedad de la situación. Cuando Aioros viera los aguijonazos se daría cuenta de que fui yo el culpable.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, pero que!- Entonces le quite la camisa a Aioria y la llevaba a algún lugar para esconderla antes de que Aioros la viera cuando mi amigo la jalo por el otro extremo.

-¿A donde crees que la llevas?-.

-A esconderla, date prisa o Aioros la verá-

-No!- Fue entonces cuando ambos comenzamos a jalar un extremo diferente de la camisa.

-Sí!-

-No!-

-Sí!-

-No!-

-Sí!-

-No!-

-Sí!-

-No!-

-Aioria! Milo¿qué se supone que están haciendo con mi camisa nueva?-.

-AIOROS!- Los dos pronunciamos el nombre del dueño del templo al mismo tiempo. Después volteamos a ver la camisa hecha jirones y la soltamos por instinto como si de una serpiente se tratase. En ese momento ambos comenzamos a hablar al mismo tiempo para tratar de explicar lo ocurrido– Lo que paso... me reía... Rayo de Plasma... y él me la quitó... y las agujas... como no teníamos... y luego le mostré... no quiso... yo solo... -.

- A ver, silencio ambos que así no les entiendo absolutamente nada.- Parecía molesto en un principio, pero después parece haberse relajado un poco más- Aioria dime que pasó-.

El león le contó todo, pero por la cara que puso Aioros era obvio que no le creía absolutamente nada. El caso es que ambos terminamos castigados por una semana teniendo que hacer el aseo completo del templo de Sagitario y de Escorpión.

Fin del Flashback 

**Aioros:**

-Jajajajaja, en ese entonces era un chiquillo prometo que esta vez cuidare bien de tu ropa-.

-Esta bien, te creo solo no me decepciones Milo- Le guiñe un ojo como señal de que era broma lo de la camisa agujereada.

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. Adiós.- Despedí a Milo con mi mano. Hasta que recordé el estado en el que había dejado mi habitación. Olvide pedirle que lo recogiera ;; ahora tendré que hacerlo yo. Pero lo haré más tarde ahora tengo que vestirme e ir a hablar con Saga.

Una vez vestido adecuadamente me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al templo de Géminis. Cuando llegué me encontré con una hermosa visión. Saga acababa de salir del baño y solo traía puesta una toalla alrededor de la cintura dejándome apreciar su bello y bien formado pecho. Su cabello caía hermosamente y se pegaba en algunas partes de su rostro mientras unas pequeñas gotas caían lentamente por su cuerpo como aferrándose a su piel. Parecía un Dios.

Quedé prácticamente hipnotizado y no salí de aquel trance hasta que noté que Saga me observaba con cara de confusión. –Lo siento es que... yo... bueno yo... vine... a... -Mi mente estaba en blanco y mi lengua se me trababa como si estuviera adormecida.

-¿Pedirme algo?- En ese momento por fin recupere la cordura y el control de mi cuerpo.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que... como has estado un poco triste quería invitarte a desayunar ¿quieres venir?- Pude ver en aquellos ojos color esmeralda un brillo que jamás había visto antes y me mostró la más hermosa de las sonrisas que yo haya presenciado en mi vida.

-Claro solo déjame ponerme algo de ropa y arreglar este cabello, no tardó nada- Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida acepto salir conmigo!.

**Saga:**

Entré a mi cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado, pero estando adentro casi me pongo a saltar de gusto Aioros me había invitado a desayunar!. Espera un momento me estoy adelantando. Sagitario siempre esta conmigo ¿qué diferencia a esta salida a las otras que hemos hecho juntos?. De estar al borde de la felicidad infinita termine en una depresión tremenda.

¿Cómo es posible que mi autoestima baje tanto en tampoco tiempo? Es cierto, seguramente para Aioros solo es una salida como cualquier otra, pero para mí era como un sueño hecho realidad. Con mi animo por los suelos me dedique a vestirme y a peinar mi cabello. Salí de mi habitación con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa color rojo.

Cuando salí encontré a Aioros observando meticulosamente mi templo como si buscara algo. Me coloqué detrás suyo y le dije con toda calma.- ¿Buscas algo?- Se sorprendió tanto que casi tira uno de mis portarretratos. Fue sumamente divertido-jajaja lo siento ¿te asuste?-

-No es solo que no te vi salir ¿nos vamos?-Asentí con la cabeza. Solo deseo que hoy pueda pasarla bien con Aioros.

**Sorrento:**

Ya solo faltan unos metros para llegar al Santuario solo espero todo salga bien. La única razón por la que yo seguía a Sea Dragón era por que no confiaba en él. Sí, acepto haberme sonrojado la otra noche, pero fue más por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto tan pronto y no por otra situación.

-Oye Sorrento¿qué te parece si antes de llegar al Santuario pasamos a desayunar?-Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al parecer Sea Dragón parecía muy relajado, demasiado diría yo ¿tendría planeado algo?.

-Pues... me da igual- Siempre procuraba tratar a Sea Dragón con la mayor indiferencia posible y la noche anterior no lo había logrado del todo, pero hoy seguramente lograré ser lo más indiferente posible.

-Entonces vamos a Rodorio debe de haber algún lugar bonito y en donde sirvan buena comida.-Parecía no importarle mucho mi actitud, la verdad poco me importaba si le preocupaba o no, mi misión era seguirlo y tratar de saber que tanto tramaba Sea Dragón y no me iría del Santuario hasta descubrirlo.

* * *

Mil perdones por haber demorado tanto, pero la escuela realmente me quita mucho tiempo y me trae vuelto loco. Bueno aquí están las aclaraciones:

1°. Sobre el nombre del café, pues no se me ocurrió otro así que le puse ese y en cuanto a la decoración, bueno no sé de un momento a otro se me ocurrió.

2°. El apodo de "cachorro" me pareció buena idea y lo puse.

3°. Sé que me desvié un poco con lo del Flashback y la camisa de Aioros, pero no quedó tan mal ¿o sí?.

**steff308: **Me alegra te haya quedado claro lo de Sorrento y Kanon, pero espera que aún falta mucho para que esta pareja se logre. En este capi no le di mucho protagonismo a Aioria, tal vez en otro capi el león tenga que intervenir un poco más.

**a-grench:** Me alegra te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y me gustaría siguieras mandándome tus reviews.

**aLe-DoNo:** jajajajaja, muchas gracias me alegra te haya gustado. En los primeros capítulos casi no tomé en cuenta a Sorrento pero eso cambiará próximamente lo prometo.

**La Dama Arual: **Sorry por no contestar el review pasado es que subí el capitulo y como ya había revisado los reviews en la mañana no los volvía a ver hasta después de subir el 3° capitulo. ¿te pareció corto el ultimo capi? Bueno pues este ya lo hice un poquito más largo.


	5. Confusión

**Confusión.**

**Kanon: **

Ya estamos en Rodorio y estamos buscando un lugar en donde desayunar. Lo único malo es cierta persona que me acompaña. No es que Sorrento me moleste, pero siento como si me observara todo el tiempo y eso realmente me incomoda ¿qué tendrá en mente?. Creo que me estoy preocupando demás, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación, debo estar muy nervioso por ver a Saga.

Después de buscar un buen rato me decidí por un lugar bastante agradable y lo que más me gustaba de dicho lugar era que me hacía sentir como en casa. Su nombre era "El mediterráneo" y lo que me hacía sentir tan bien era el hecho de que tenía bastantes pinturas y adornos que representaban animales marinos, pero lo más relajante era el sonido del agua caer en todas las fuentes que se encontraban fuera y dentro del lugar.

-¿Te parece bien aquí?- Le pregunte a Sorrento mientras escondíamos nuestro equipaje detrás de unos arbustos cercanos. No podíamos entrar con una mochila llena de ropa y fragmentos de las escamas marinas.

-Me da igual Sea Dragón- Perece que Siren anda de malas hoy, lo mejor será dejarlo por la paz.

-De acuerdo- Si andaba de malas ¿yo qué culpa tenía?.

Sin decir más nos dirigimos hasta el fondo del lugar y nos sentamos en una mesa. Una mesera se acerco.- Buenos días, mi nombre es Agni¿qué van a ordenar?- Era una chica pelirroja, tenía el cabello ondulado y largo; sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda un poco más claros que los míos. Su tono de voz era amable y muy atento. Sostenía una libretita en donde anotaba todos los pedidos.

-Bueno yo solo quiero un café- Necesitaba tomar algo realmente amargo para relajarme un poco ya que mis nervios estaban de puntas.

-Muy bien¿y usted que va a pedir?-La chica miró a Sorrento amablemente y con una linda sonrisa. Seguramente llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando y por eso ya tenía bastante práctica adulando a sus clientes.

-A mí solo tráeme un capuchino-Sorrento parecía realmente indiferente con la actitud de la mesera.

-¿Algo más?- Volteé a mirar a Sorrento. Estaba bastante entretenido mirando una de las fuentes y creo que lo que más le llamó la atención de esa fuente era que tenía a una sirena junto a un dragón marino y ya sea por casualidad del destino estaba enfrente de nosotros.

Di por entendida su indirecta y le indique a la mesera que era todo, ella se retiró y dio el pedido a otra chica encargada de hacer las bebidas. Fue entonces cuando posé de nuevo mi atención en Sorrento.

-Es muy bonita ¿verdad?- Dije con un tono de voz casual. Sorrento pareció un poco confundido con mi comentario.

-¿Qué?- Solté una pequeña risita. Sorrento estaba tan ensimismado que nunca pareció darse cuenta de que yo le observaba.

-La fuente. Era eso lo que estabas viendo ¿no?-

-Pues... sí-En ese momento Siren parecía un niño al que habían descubierto haciendo una travesura.

-Que casualidad ¿no?. Esa fuente representa nuestras escamas y esta justo enfrente de nosotros-. Hasta que logró sacarle una conversación a Siren.

-Yo no creo en las casualidades- Su respuesta era calmada y sin molestia, pero estaba dotada de una seguridad muy grande.

-¿Y por qué no?- Realmente su contestación pasada me había provocado mucha curiosidad.

Hasta ahora conversaba conmigo, pero no había volteado a verme y cuando por fin lo hizo me sorprendió en gran medida el llamativo brillo de sus ojos color amatista.-Porque a mi parecer no hay casualidades en el mundo. Para mí todo pasa por algo por más pequeño e insignificante que parezca.-

Su respuesta era algo que nunca me hubiera esperado, Sorrento me tenía realmente sorprendido. Su lógica era bastante razonable, después de todo Siren no era tan tonto como yo pensaba. Por fin había descubierto la razón por la que había descubierto mi traición durante la batalla en el fondo del mar.

**Saga:**

Aioros me trajo a un lugar que a mi gusto es simplemente precioso. Por todas partes hay fuentes, pinturas y adornos con representaciones de seres marinos como sirenas, Krakens, Leviatanes, Hipocampos y otros.

Sagitario y yo nos sentamos en la parte de afuera del café para poder disfrutar del sol de la mañana. En la parte en donde nos sentamos había unas cuantas fuentes y un gran y bien cuidado jardín. Yo estaba simplemente maravillado por la belleza del lugar.

-Veo que te gusta- Aioros también parecía haber notado como disfrutaba yo de el decorado en este lugar.

-Como no iba a gustarme si es precioso- Aioros asintió con la cabeza. Yo estaba embelesado con el lugar me parecía muy hermoso. Nunca me di cuenta en que momento se acerco una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos vedes con una bandeja y unas bebidas.

-Aquí les traigo sus pedidos. Me alegra hayan salido es un día precioso. ¿y donde pongo el pedido del otro joven?- Sagitario y yo nos volteamos a ver sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que la chica acababa de decirnos.

Aioros volteó a ver a la chica y hablo tranquilamente.-Disculpe señorita, pero nosotros no hemos ordenado nada aún-.

La chica se sobresalto de inmediato, al parecer se había confundido con algún otro pedido.- Mil disculpas enserio creo que los confundí. Entonces ¿qué van a pedir?- La chica tomó su libreta para tomar nuestra orden, se veía muy apenada por su equivocación.

-Tráeme dos Frapuchinos por favor- La chica asintió, mientras recogía las bebidas equivocadas y se retiró.-Que cosas ¿no, Debe ser una chica algo despistada... ¿Saga?-.

-Ah sí, tienes razón-.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-No es nada, olvídalo. Todo esta bien-. Le mostré una pequeña sonrisa. No era la primera vez que me confundían con alguien más, pero la persona con la que me confundían era mi hermano Kanon y con nadie más. Claro eso era imposible Kanon nunca aviso que vendría.

Agni:

Estoy bastante avergonzada con aquellos chicos, seguramente parecí una tonta. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir confundirlos con otros clientes, pero yo podría jurar que el chico de cabellos azules que estaba afuera era idéntico a uno de los jóvenes que atendí adentro. Bueno igual y solo fue mi imaginación. Debo prestar más atención ahora en adelante o terminaré sin trabajo muy pronto.

Llevé las bebidas adentro y pude darme cuenta que solo estaba el chico de ojos color amatista. Tal vez el joven de cabellos azules tenía dos citas al mismo tiempo con sus amigos y por eso me había confundido. Bueno no es la primera vez que pasa, así que trataré de no descubrirlo frente a sus amigos y seguirle el juego.

-Aquí traigo sus bebidas, y ¿él otro joven?- Tal vez y podría ayudar para que todo saliera bien.

El otro muchacho me miro con indiferencia y me contesto muy cortante- Fue al baño pero supongo a usted no le debería importar- Ups! creo que metí la pata. Entonces decidí retirarme lo más pronto posible para no incomodar más. Hoy definitivamente no me dejarían propina ;;.

Me dirigí con mi compañera para que preparara las bebidas de los chicos que estaban afuera. Hoy en el lugar había bastantita gente lo cual era muy bueno, por que más gente a más propina. Fue entonces cuando vi de nuevo al chico de los cabellos azules mientras se sentaba con el chico de ojos amatista.

-¿Te ocurre algo Agni?- Mi compañera notó mi distracción.

-¿Eh? Sí, es decir no, no me pasa nada es solo que creo ser la mesera de un hombre que esta con dos amigos diferentes en distintas mesas. ¿Crees que debo ayudarlo?- Le dije a mi compañera de ojos azules y cabellera negra cuando ella preparaba la bebida.

-En realidad creo que no te deberías meter en líos mejor déjalo así a ver que pasa.- Dijo mientras me entregaba las dos bebidas.

-Tienes razón, gracias por la ayuda-.Me dirigí a la parte de afuera del restaurante donde me encontré con ambos chico, el de cabellos castaños y el de cabellos azulados. Vaya que este último era veloz, no lo vi cuando salió del restaurante para verse con su otro acompañante.

-Aquí les traigo sus bebidas espero no haberme equivocado esta vez-Les dije en tono de disculpa.

-No te preocupes los errores son humanos- Me dijo el chico de cabellos castaños mientras me mostraba una hermosa sonrisa. Vaya que gustos del chico de cabellos azules, sus amigos eran totalmente lo contrario.

**Aioros:**

La chica trajo nuestras bebidas. Le di unos cuantos tragos al frapuchino, pero realmente no tenía ganas de tomármelo así que comencé a jugar con la pajilla dándole vueltas en el vaso. Duré mucho para darme cuenta de que Saga por igual tampoco estaba tomándose su bebida sino que estaba más entretenido mirando la cantidad de fuentes.

El Sol matinal le hacía ver más hermoso de lo que ya era. Sus cabellos azules resplandecían con mucha intensidad y sus ojos verde esmeralda comenzaron a brillar como nunca. Fue entonces cuando impulsado por una fuerza ajena a la mía comencé acercándome lentamente a Saga.

Saga volteó a verme con sus hermosos ojos y ya no aguante más, quería besarlo ahí mismo sin importar lo que pasará. Estaba tan cerca, y no iba a permitir que esos deliciosos labios se me escaparan ahora. Me acerque todavía más y pude notar que Saga no se oponía en lo más mínimo a mi acercamiento.

Estaba decidido me acerqué muy lentamente hasta que comencé a sentir su suave y cálida respiración. Él comenzó a cerrar los ojos al igual que yo. El roce de nuestros labios fue muy suave y tan delicioso. Podía sentir su rostro tan cerca y sus suaves labios sobre los míos Todo iba bien hasta que...

**Sorrento:**

Sea Dragón apenas se había sentado y dado unos sorbos a su café cuando se volvió a poner de pie me dijo que le esperara que no tardaría nada, pero para m gusto ya se había tardado demasiado así que decidí ir a buscarle. No tarde mucho en encontrarlo, pero me sorprendí bastante al ver que estaba sentado con un joven con más o menos la misma edad de cabellos castaños.

Para mi opinión estaban muy cerca y por eso me aproxime un poco más para verlos mejor y me di cuenta de que se estaban besando! No sé que paso conmigo en ese momento solo recuerdo haber tomado la bebida que me quedaba más a la mano y se las arroje a ambos.

No sé que cara habré puesto cuando me di cuenta de que a quien le había arrojado la bebida no era Sea Dragón sino su hermano gemelo Saga. Él y su acompañante me miraron confundidos y creo que se sorprendieron más al ver la cara de horror que puse al darme cuenta de que eran los caballeros dorados de Géminis y Sagitario.

**Agni:**

Acababa de terminar de servir un par de capuchinos en una de las mesas cuando vi aquel espectáculo. El chico de cabellos color plata y ojos color amatista había descubierto a su compañero besándose con otro y en un acto de celos les había arrojado un café hirviendo a ambos. No me llamó mucho la atención era común que algunas personas descubrieran a su pareja con otra persona. Seguí con mi trabajo ya que lo más recomendable era que no me metiera en asuntos que no eran de mi incumbencia.

**Saga:**

- Pero ¿qué té pasa?- Todo iba tan bien hasta que este tonto se le ocurrió echarnos un café encima. ¿Pero por qué parecía tan aterrorizado?

-Es que... yo pensé... bueno yo pensé que tú...-Parecía muy sorprendido por algo, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que yo conocía a esta persona.

-Espera un momento, yo te conozco tú eres...-

-Sorrento!- Giré mi rostro hacia donde provenía esa voz que yo conocía desde que los dos habíamos aprendido a hablar, era mi hermano Kanon!.

**Kanon:**

Pude ver todo. Desde que el beso entre mi hermano y Sagitario había comenzado hasta que Sorrento les arrojó a ambos el café caliente encima. Lo primero que le pedí fue que no le causara problemas a Saga y es lo primero que hace.

-Lo lamento mucho creo que aquí ocurrió una confusión- Traté de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

Saga suspiro y me contestó de la misma forma.-Supongo que así es, no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así de todas formas-. Sorrento se veía extremadamente avergonzado con Saga y con Aioros y no era para más, acababa de interrumpirlos en un momento un tanto vergonzoso.

Lo que vino después fue de lo más neutral. Pagamos nuestras cuentas y el café que Sorrento arrojó, luego este último y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y nos marchamos con mi hermano y Sagitario hacia el Santuario.

* * *

Bueno este es mi capitulo número cinco. Este lo hice un poco más largo no sé por que, solo espero realmente les guste. Lamento la tardanza es que he tenido demasiados problemas con ciertas personas que dicen ser mis amigas y solo me meten en problemas. Igual creo que no les importan mucho mis problemas jijiji.aquí van las aclaraciones:

1°El nombre de Agni es el nombre qu elleva un el Dios del Fuego en la religión hindú.

2°Use la palabra pajilla porque es la más común, pero aquí en México lo conocemos como popote, pero es indistinto el nombre.

3°El color del cabello de Sorrento es como blanco, pero yo lo puse como si fueran color plata.

**a-grench**: Tienes razón lo más posible es que Sorrento caiga pronto se puso muy celoso y no sabe por que. Las reacciones del encuentro no las describí en este capitulo sino hasta el que sigue que deseo también leas.

**Yui-3000: **Gracias, en realidad me esfuerzo mucho para mejorar, pero siento que este capitulo no quedó tan bien como yo quisiera. A ver que pasa.

**aLe-DoNo: **Gracias por la nota subliminal XD, me da gustó te haya agradado la intervención del joven Escorpión tal vez próximamente me decida y escriba un fic sobre él y Camus. Bueno y sobre Sorrento aún no me decido sobre su actitud en este fic pero ya se ira dando poco a poco.

**La Dama Arual: **Claro que pondré a Kanon con una pareja sino ¿qué caso tendría?. Me da muchísimo gusto que te agrade mi fic solo que no actualizo seguido por la escuela, pero hago lo que puedo.


	6. Camino a Géminis

**Camino a Géminis.**

**Kanon:**

Hace algunos minutos que caminamos hacia el Santuario de Atena. Aioros y Sorrento caminan juntos mientras que Saga y yo les seguimos por atrás, muy por atrás. Por el momento ninguno de los cuatro ha dicho ni una sola palabra, pero supongo tengo que hablar con Saga y arreglar las cosas cuanto antes.

-Bueno y a todo esto ¿para qué querías verme?-Mi pregunta repentina parece haber sacado de sus pensamientos a mi hermano. Yo trató de parecer lo más tranquilo que se pueda y no demostrar lo nervioso que realmente estoy.

-Pues... -¿Por qué Saga pone esa cara? En ese momento detuvo su caminata y agacho la cabeza- bueno yo... solo quería verte- Mi hermano parecía algo avergonzado por su respuesta, pero yo realmente estaba en shock. No podía asimilar lo que me acababa de decir. Me imagine mil respuestas, pero nunca una como la que acababa de recibir.

Me detuve y miré a Saga con una expresión llena de asombro. -¿Qué?- No pude formular otra palabra, mi mente estaba totalmente trabada.

-Pues lo que dije, tenía ganas de verte... duramos trece años para vernos para mí es más que razonable - Lo dijo con toda tranquilidad y simpleza, pero para mí era de lo más complicado.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Saga?- Sé que es una pregunta de lo más estúpida e irónica pero no sé me ocurrió otra cosa. Entiendan para mí escuchar a Saga decir que me extraña es un trauma psicológico.

Saga puso cara de ofendido y me dijo-¿Qué insinúas¿Crees que yo nunca me preocupo por ti?-Parecía ofendido. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Aioros y Sorrento ya se habían adelantado mucho, pero por ahora eso no parecía importarle a Saga y a mí tampoco.

-Pues por tu actitud eso pensaba-Mi respuesta era sincera, Saga nunca me dio a entender que me apreciaba o que me extrañaba, su actitud siempre era muy distante e indiferente.

Saga abrió la boca para contestar aquella ofensa, pero antes de decir algo la cerro y lo meditó un minuto. Después me miro fijamente y contesto lo más serio que pudo. –Creo que tienes razón, casi nunca te presto atención-. En ese momento me sentí tan mal por haberle reclamado y decidí disculparme.

-No es tu culpa, yo casi nunca te hago caso de todas formas- La verdad Saga podía darme un sermón de tres horas y yo no le hubiera prestado ni la mitad de mi atención.

-Gracias, es bueno saber que cuando tienes un hermano puedes confiar en él y platicarle tus problemas ya que te pone mucha atención- Su voz adquirió un tono sarcástico y algo molesto.

Comencé a mover las manos de un lado a otro y tratar de explicarle. -No quise decir eso, a lo que yo me refería es que cuando me regañas casi no te hago caso porque me aburres.- Creo que volví a decir algo que no debía. Ahora Saga me va a matar.

-¿Así? Pues veremos quien puede más- Imagínense la cara de terror que puse al escuchar eso. Entonces Saga me tomó del cuello con una de sus manos y con la otra comenzó a despeinarme el cabello mientras me reprendía (en realidad antes que reproche parecía un juego). –Si te regaño es porque me preocupas jajajaja.-Yo no podía defenderme y la verdad no quería hacerlo. A pesar de que me lastimaba y casi me ahogaba, yo estaba divirtiéndome mucho, pero eso no quería decir que no renegara un poco. Solo por molestar a Saga.

-Oye ya suéltame, me lastimas- me quejé como si realmente me molestará lo que me estaba haciendo y porque si no lo hacía iba a terminar ahogándome.

-Lo siento otooto-chan pero me la debes- Esto me lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios parecía feliz y yo me sentía igual.

-Solo soy menor que tu por cinco minutos Saga-

-¿Y qué tiene? Cinco minutos son cinco minutos y por lo tanto eres el menor de nosotros dos- Por fin mi hermano se apiado de mí y me soltó. Creo que lo hizo más que nada por que a mí realmente me estaba faltando el oxigeno y comencé a ponerme de un tono azul.

-Eres un tonto casi me ahogas- Yo respiraba con dificultad y me sentía algo mareado.

**Saga:**

Como extrañaba molestar a Kanon, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que realmente lo quiero.

-Lamento eso- Ayude a Kanon a recuperarse, el tono azul de su cara no era precisamente normal. Aunque hay que aceptar que es algo gracioso.

Cuando veo a Kanon no es como verme en un espejo porque no somos iguales. Realmente me gustaría ser como mi otooto-chan, es tan agradable que no es difícil entender porque tiene tantos amigos y gente que le quiere. Yo soy tan frío que rara vez demuestro lo que siento.

Al parecer Kanon notó mi distracción y se lanzo sobre mí, yo estaba tan ensimismado que no pude mantener el equilibrio. Mi hermano y yo terminamos en el suelo con algunos raspones en la cara. Fue cuando comenzamos una pequeña batalla, claro yo iba perdiendo porque Kanon estaba encima de mí y llevaba la ventaja.

-¿Quieren darse prisa? –Ambos volteamos a mirar sorprendidos al dueño de la voz, se trataba de Sorrento parecía algo extrañado por nuestro comportamiento. Bueno es que estábamos en una situación un poco comprometedora.-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

-Es que... bueno nosotros... estábamos - Kanon parecía avergonzado por la interrupción de Siren, pero más que nada por la situación en la que ambos quedamos atrapados.

-¿Todo bien?- Como si la situación no se pudiera poner peor Aioros acababa de llegar... Su cara adoptó una expresión muy extraña cuando nos vio a mí y a Kanon, este último encima de mí.

-No es lo que parece lo juro-Kanon y yo estábamos de los más avergonzados y sonrojados. Fue cuando Kanon reaccionó y se quitó de encima mientras yo me levantaba antes de que otra cosa sucediera. No fuera a ser que Aioros malinterpretara la situación.

Cuando reanudamos el camino Aioros me acompañaba a mí (Lo más seguro es que no quería dejarme solo después de semejante teatro) y Kanon era acompañado por Sorrento, nosotros veníamos atrás de estos dos.

-Ahora ¿puedes explicarme que hacían tu y Kanon?- La voz de Sagitario parecía molesta.

-En realidad estábamos jugando, no tienes que ponerte así- Ahora yo también estaba algo molesto, pues ¿quién se creía Sagitario para controlarme?-Aparte, es mi hermano ¿qué creías que hacíamos?-

-Es que yo... pensé que tu y él... bueno tu sabes- Aioros parecía muy avergonzado por haberme acusado sin razón. Entonces los dos nos detuvimos y él me miró a los ojos.- Saga es que yo te quiero tanto y no quiero perderte.- Estaba siendo muy sincero conmigo o por lo menos yo lo sentía así.

Me acerqué a Aioros y lo bese suavemente, luego lo miré fijamente- Tú y Kanon son lo que más quiero en este mundo. Claro a él lo quiero como lo que es, solo mi hermano. Mientras que mi cariño hacia a ti es muy diferente al de él. No tienes por que sentirte celoso.-

Aioros me tomó de la cintura mientras yo lo tomaba del cuello. Me besó suavemente como si con ese beso me pidiera disculpas por haber sido tan tonto. Duramos unos minutos hasta que por fin nos separamos.

-Me da gustó hayan arreglado sus diferencias tu y Kanon- Fue entonces que mi sonrisa desapareció. Lo que yo quería era disculparme con Kanon por lo que le había hecho y todavía ni siquiera habíamos tocado el tema.

-En realidad no hablamos de eso- Bajé la mirada algo deprimido. Cierto que mi hermano y yo todavía nos llevábamos bien, pero aún faltaba mucho por arreglar.

-No te preocupes ya veras que todo saldrá bien- Me sonrío dulcemente, yo asentí con la cabeza. Entonces ambos reanudamos nuestro camino antes de que Kanon y Sorrento se dieran cuenta de nuestro retraso.

**Sorrento:**

¿Pero que se cree Sea Dragón? Ya si fuera cualquier persona, pero es su hermano! Es un degenerado. Yo estaba muy molesto este tipo que se hacía llamar mi comandante era un enfermo mental. No me llamaba la atención porque terminó provocando dos guerras, la de Asgard y la del Santuario Submarino.

-¿Sorrento?- La voz de Sea Dragón me sacó de mis pensamientos parecía pensativo.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Cómo me describirías?- No pude ocultar mi cara de sorpresa ante semejante interrogación.

-Pues... no lo sé- Mi respuesta fue monótona, pero yo esperaba que Sea Dragón se conformará con eso. Aparte en ese momento yo estaba bastante molesto.

Me tomo del brazo para detenerme y me miró fijamente a los ojos. –Te creo lo suficientemente inteligente como para que me des una respuesta mejor que esa- Mi comandante tenía razón yo era capaz de dar una buena crítica, pero no pensaba dársela. Solo atine a quedarme callado.

Sea Dragón suspiro hondamente mientras me soltaba. Bajó la mirada y continuo su camino sin decir más.

**Saga:**

Llegamos a la entrada del Santuario y los dos guardias que vigilaban la puerta perecían asombrados y lo que pasa es que pocos en el Santuario sabían de la existencia de mi gemelo.

Mientras caminábamos en dirección a las doce casas todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros. En lo personal yo me sentía muy incómodo, pero a Kanon y a Sorrento no parecía molestarles en lo más mínimo. Tal vez ya se lo esperaban.

Por fin llegamos a las doce casas. Ahora empezaba una de las cosas más difíciles: explicarles a todos los dorados sobre la llegada de Kanon.

**Mu:**

Últimamente he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que no había tenido oportunidad de ponerme a descansar un rato. El entrenamiento de Kiki absorbe casi todo mi tiempo, pero hoy opté por que ambos tuviéramos el día libre. Bien merecido lo teníamos ya que entrenar dos meses desde las seis de la mañana resulta de lo más agotador.

Por ahora estoy sentado en las escaleras de mi templo con los ojos cerrados, cuando Kiki no esta en el templo me resulta más fácil meditar y descansar. Aunque mi aprendiz es de lo más obediente cuenta con demasiada energía y es muy difícil mantenerlo quieto. Entonces unos cosmos llaman mi atención.

Ambos cosmos me son familiares, pero lo que realmente llama mi atención son los dueños de semejantes cosmos. Abrí mis ojos, entonces fue cuando los vi, se trataban de Sorrento de Siren y Kanon de Sea Dragón, ambos venían acompañados por Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis.

Eso si que era inesperado ¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos aquí?. A pesar de la ayuda que Kanon nos ofreció durante la batalla de Hades prefiero estar alerta. Me levanté mientras esperaba a que subieran. No tardaron mucho en estar casi a mí altura cuando se pararon.

-Buenos días Mu-Aioros se portaba igual de amable que siempre, pero Saga se veía algo extraño.

-Buenos días- Conteste el saludo de una manera cortés y con una leve sonrisa, pero aún así todos podíamos notar lo tensa que estaba la situación.

-¿Nos permites pasar?- Aioros me miraba fijamente como queriéndome decir algo, entonces me quedó claro: Kanon venía a arreglar los problemas con Saga.

-Adelante- Me quité del camino, con un ademán y una sonrisa les indiqué que podían pasar. Aioros entró primero seguido por Saga, después por Kanon y por último de Sorrento. Al momento de pasar este último me llamó la atención su mirada. Él parece haberse dado cuenta de que lo miraba porque volteó a verme con una mirada casi suplicante. Luego siguió su camino sin voltear atrás.

Me quedé ahí parado como si mis pies estuvieran pegados al suelo y es que la mirada de Sorrento era muy extraña ¿Qué le ocurría a Siren?.

**Sorrento:**

Al parecer Aries se dio cuenta. No es que este deprimido sino que me siento algo mal... tonterías debe ser la altura ya que siempre estoy debajo del agua. Se me pasará más tarde.

Ya hemos subido bastantes escaleras, también hemos pasado por el templo de Tauro que estaba vacío. No falta mucho para llegar al templo de Géminis, pero cada escalón que subo me hace sentir peor. Mi visión es muy borrosa y mis pasos algo torpes, al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi estado y yo ya no aguanto más.

-Ka... non... -Fue lo último que dije en un hilo de voz antes de que mis pies ya no me respondieran y todo se volviera oscuro.

**Kanon:**

Hacía bastante rato que voy cuidando de Sorrento, al parecer no se siente muy bien ya que su caminar es muy torpe, pero no quiero ofrecerle mi ayuda porque conociendo lo orgulloso que es se negará. Por ahora solo estoy atento a cada uno de sus movimientos si se tropieza rodará hasta el templo de Tauro y realmente dudo que sobreviva a semejante caída.

-Ka... non... -Al escuchar aquello me giré lo más rápido posible y vi como Sorrento se desmayaba. Por suerte logre tomarlo de la cintura antes de que se cayera. Aioros y Saga se voltearon al escuchar el repentino movimiento.

Ambos se acercaron preocupados.-¿Qué le ocurrió?- Fue la pregunta de Saga.

-No lo sé, solo se desmayo.- Siren tenía las mejillas muy rojas, coloqué mi mano sobre su frente para comprobar mis sospechas: Sorrento ardía en fiebre.- Tiene mucha fiebre- Yo realmente estaba preocupado por él.

-Supongo que es lógico- Fue la simple contestación de Aioros. Saga y yo volteamos a verle extrañados, entonces suspiro y se dispuso a explicarnos.- Lo que ocurre es que le afecto el cambió tan brusco de clima, entiendan, aquí hace mucho calor-.

-Te recuerdo Sagitario que debajo del mar también hace mucho calor- Dije algo molesto mientras cargaba con mis brazos al desfallecido Sorrento.

-Ya lo sé, pero debajo del mar hay un calor húmedo mientras que aquí hay un calor seco y aunque tu no lo creas Sorrento esta tan acostumbrado al clima del Santuario Submarino que estar aquí en el Santuario de Atena le afecta a su salud.-Aioros tenía razón en lo que me decía, por mucho que me doliera.

Saga tomó mis cosas y las de Sorrento y me dijo-Entonces será mejor llevarlo al templo de Géminis, por lo menos ahí estará más fresco.-

Asentí con la cabeza y continuamos nuestro camino. Mientras caminaba observaba a mi compañero, Siren se ve tan frágil en este momento ¿quién llegaría a pensar que es uno de los Generales Marinos más poderosos?. Es una lástima que su actitud y su físico no tengan nada en común. Su actitud es fría e indiferente nada parecido a su físico que era tan frágil y delicado.

Sino fuera porque mi corazón es de piedra, juraría que esta sirena esta logrando hacerlo latir más de lo debido.

* * *

Aquí esta mi sexto capitulo, la verdad tarde demasiado en hacerlo. Pero después de todo lo terminé y me siento aliviada por eso.

Aclaraciones:

1° otooto significa hermano menor (solo para quienes desconozcan su significado). Tal vez haya un poco de confusión con saber quien es el menor de los gemelos, pero en la Saga de Hades cuando Saga y compañía pasan por el templo de Géminis el se refiere a Kanon como su hermano menor.

2° Bueno al parecer Kanon ya comenzó a sentir algo especial por Sorrento, pero aún falta mucho para estos dos ¿qué mala soy verdad?

**a-grench:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y como soy lo suficientemente mala seguiré molestando al pobre de Sorrento como en este capi.

**steff308:** Tienes razón la relación aún no cobra fuerza, pero espero eso cambié próximamente y si es posible en el próximo capitulo. Bueno sobre el cabello de Sorrento como no estoy muy segura por el momento lo dejaré así.

**Nebyura: **Me alegra te haya gustado mi fic y gracias hasta eso ya se resolvieron por lo menos una gran parte de mis problemas. Espero este capitulo también te guste.

**aLe-DoNo:** Acosando al fic? Hay pobrecito de mi fic. No te creas es broma . Pues si, a la mesera casi le ha de haber dado un infarto jijiji.

Alexie-sama? Gracias, pero aún me falta mucho por aprender así que por el momento soy Alexie-chan. Bueno y sobre el fanfic de Milo y Camus ya lo escribí, se trata de un songfic su nombre es Réquiem la categoría es Angst, búscalo haber si te interesa.

**Yui3000:** Gracias por la comprensión, ya estoy mejor y con nuevos ánimos para seguir escribiendo este fic. Tomé en cuenta el consejo para escribir este capitulo haber si todo sale bien.

**La Dama Arual:** Nevando? Pero que divertido¿qué? Yo solo una vez en mi vida he visto nevar en México y solo fue un día. Bueno esos leves ataques de celos por parte de Sorrento se darán más seguido (Soy un monstruo, pero me fascina serlo).

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios realmente son un amor. Espero susreviews de este capitulo.


	7. No puede estar pasando ¿o sí?

**No puede estar pasando... ¿o sí?**

**Sorrento:**

-Ka... non... -Fue lo último que dije en un hilo de voz antes de que mis pies ya no me respondieran y todo se volviera oscuro.

Es lo último que recuerdo. No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado de eso y espero averiguarlo pronto. Abro los ojos lentamente, pero mi visión sigue siendo algo borrosa así que los cierro de nuevo para abrirlos otra vez y tratar de que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad del lugar y poder divisar algo.

Después de unos minutos, por fin logre ver más o menos bien. Me encontraba en un lugar bastante simple. Yo estaba en una cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, a mí derecha había un pequeño buró con una lámpara y dos cajones. Del lado izquierdo había algo similar a un armario.

Quise levantarme, pero la verdad es que me encontraba bastante débil y no lo logré, así que me resigné y permanecí acostado sobre las suaves y blancas sábanas para reponer fuerzas. Entonces comencé a escuchar voces que provenían desde afuera de la habitación y que comenzaban a acercarse.

Cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse cerré los ojos y relaje los músculos de la cara para poder fingir que estaba dormido y tal vez escuchar un poco de la conversación.

-¿Qué haces Kanon?- Esa era la voz del hermano mayor de Sea Dragón.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que realmente Sorrento se encuentre bien- Y esa era la voz de mi comandante.

-Quiero preguntarte algo, pero necesito que me contestes de la manera más sincera ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Siren?- Sea Dragón no contestaba, pero podé sentir su peso cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sus suaves dedos acariciando mi mejilla. Su tacto se sentía tan bien que casi estuve tentado a ronronear como un gato hasta que Saga interrumpió a Kanon. -¿No piensas decirme otooto?-.

-En realidad... - Kanon parecía estar pensando mucho su respuesta -Digamos que Siren tienen algo que yo quiero- ¿Algo que él quiere? Eso realmente me asustaba ¿qué tiene planeado hacerme Sea Dragón?.

-Jajajajajaja, no seas tonto Kanon ya dime ¿por qué te preocupa tanto?-

-Esta bien.- Sea Dragón retiro sus dedos de mi mejilla y se puso de pie, ya que deje de sentir su peso en el colchón de la cama.-En realidad solo me agrada y no me gustaría que le pasara algo por mi culpa- Su voz era relajada y suave como si intentara arrullarme con ella.

-No es tu culpa que le haya afectado el clima de aquí- La voz de Saga había adoptado un tono grave.

-Se suponía que yo vendría solo-

-Mira Kanon, si Sorrento quería seguirte lo hubiera hecho con o sin tu permiso. No te creas tan importante.-Saga parecía algo molesto.

-Oooohh lo siento olvidé que el único que puede hacerse el importante aquí eres tú-La voz de Kanon tenía un tono sarcástico.

Saga suspiro hondamente.-No quiero pelearme contigo, así que me iré a dormir temprano, descansa.-Fue lo último que le oí decir a Saga antes de que se retirara.

Sea Dragón volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, poco a poco comencé a sentirle más cerca de lo debido. Su respiración era tranquila y muy cálida, entonces comencé a ponerme muy nervioso. Gracias a no sé que Dios, Kanon solo me besó en la frente como si fuera un niño chiquito y se retiró.

En cuanto escuche la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Sea Dragón alejarse me levanté como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte. Mis mejillas ardían, esto era una sensación nueva para mí y aunque no me gustara confesarlo, era de lo más agradable. Fije mi mirada en la puerta por donde había salido mi comandante.

En ese momento pasaron mil de cosas por mi cabeza. No podía estarme pasando esto, no a mí. Se supone que yo debía odiar a Sea Dragón por haberme usado como una herramienta en sus planes, aparte era doce años mayor que yo!.

Tenía que relajarme, lo más seguro era que yo estaba confundiendo las cosas. Sí, seguramente eso era, pero... entonces ¿por qué me molesto tanto verlo a solas con su hermano hoy en la mañana?

Apenas y pude dormir después de que esos pensamientos no me dejaran en paz toda la noche. Me sentía algo agotado y no era por falta de sueño sino que me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Decidí levantarme y darme una buena ducha ya que mis cosas estaban en una mesita no muy lejos de la cama donde yo estaba acostado hace un rato. Me quité la ropa rápidamente y me adentre en el baño. Comencé a ducharme tranquilamente, claro sin darme cuenta que un par de ojos color esmeralda me observaban desde la puerta.

Desde el beso de anoche no he podido dejar de pensar en él y eso que solo fue un beso en la frente. –Kanon... -

-Dime-

**Kanon:**

-¿Qué demonios haces espiándome!- Dijo horrorizado mientras comenzaba a taparse con una toalla, un poco tarde a mi parecer.

-Yo no te espió, solo vine a preguntarte que si querías algo para desayunar- Traté de parecer lo más inocente posible, pero era más que obvio que Siren no me creía nada.

-Aja, si claro- Dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras me miraba fijamente por unos minutos, realmente lucía adorable cuando estaba molesto.- ¿qué piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? Sal de aquí ahora antes de que yo mismo lo haga!-Al parecer Sorrento estaba más que molesto por mi atrevimiento, pero realmente valió la pena adentrarme en su habitación sin que él lo notará.

-Ya voy- Me retiré rápido de ahí, no era buena idea esperar a que Siren cumpliera su amenaza.

**Saga: **

Yo estaba recostado en mi cama descansando hasta que comencé a escuchar los enormes grito de Sorrento, pero ¿qué tiene ese general en mi contra?. Al parecer no le fue suficiente interrumpir mi primer beso con Aioros y ahora me levanta con sus gritos.

Cuando salí de mi habitación pude ver a Kanon caminando a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa. Era más que claro el hecho de que mi hermano estaba molestando a Siren. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia volteo a verme con cara de "yo no lo hice".

-Buenos días Saga ¿cómo dormiste?- Mi hermano era todo una adulador... bueno en algo nos teníamos que parecer aparte del físico.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

Kanon puso cara de ofendido.-¿Yo?... Saga me ofendes, sabes perfectamente que yo me porto taaann bien- Un adulador sin duda y lo peor es que se la da bastante bien.

-Olvídalo ¿qué hay para desayunar?- Preferí cambiar de tema antes de comenzar una discusión.

-Hice unos hot cakes ¿o prefieres otra cosa?-

-Los hot cakes están bien- Dije mientras me sentaba en una silla de la pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sorrento saliera de su habitación algo molesto, por no decir muy molesto.

-Buenos días Sorrento- Quise parecer amable, pero por la mirada que me dedico el general di por entendido que no funcionó mi plan.

Por suerte en ese instante Kanon regreso con dos platos que contenían un par de hot cakes cada uno.-Aquí tienen su desayuno- por primera vez en mi vida pude darme cuenta de lo amable que podía ser mi hermano, pero Sorrento no dijo nada solo se dispuso a comer, mejor dicho a jugar con el tenedor y la comida.

Comencé a desayunar mientras mi hermano servía un poco de leche en mi vaso y en el de Sorrento.-Kanon ¿tu no vas a desayunar nada?-

-No, en realidad pienso ir con el Patriarca y con Atena para avisar sobre mi llegada- Kanon fingía estar feliz, pero yo sabía que en el fondo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por ir.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- Yo no podía permitir que mi hermano atravesara un calvario solo, claro tampoco lo iba a acompañar si el no quería.

-No gracias, estaré bien no te preocupes. Nos vemos más tarde.- Se quitó el delantal que llevaba puesto y se retiró.

Sorrento y yo volteamos a vernos. Esto no estaba nada bien ¿qué íbamos a hacer ahora nosotros dos solos?

**Kanon:**

No tengo idea de lo que acabo de hacer, pero necesito hablar con cada uno de los caballeros dorados y con el Patriarca para disculparme por mis actos y por más miedo que tenga es algo que yo tengo que hacer solo.

Di media vuelta para ver el templo de Géminis, yo sabía que Sorrento y Saga no se llevaban nada bien y esta era una gran oportunidad para que eso cambiará. Así que seguí mi camino hacia la habitación del patriarca esperando que cuando yo regresara ambos siguieran con vida.

* * *

Yo sé que este capitulo esta relativamente cortito, pero quise hacerlo así porque tengo planes para los capis que vienen. Solo tengan un poco de paciencia.

Aclaraciones:

1° Bueno no se como se les conozca en otras partes del mundo pero yo los conozco como Hot Cakes.

2° En este capi Sorrento ya se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Kanon, pero este último aún no esta del todo seguro.

3° Por ahora todo parece ir bien con los hermanos, pero eso cambiará en unos capítulos más.

**La Dama Arual:** Jajajajajaja. Prefiero no averiguar como quedó después de un baño de ácido sulfúrico. Bueno me alegra que te parezca algo mágico porque en parte esa era mi meta con este fic y mil gracias me da gustó que te agrade mi fic, en cierta forma esta historia tiene algo de real porque son cosas que me han pasado solo que adaptadas a Saint Seiya.

Cuídate no vayas a terminar como Hyoga en un ataúd de hielo. Jijijiji Espero tu review de este capi.

**aLe-DoNo:** Qué malo que estés castigada, pero de todas formas ya ves que no actualizo tan rápido últimamente y menos porque comencé exámenes el lunes ;; no sabes como los odio. Me da gustó que el capitulo pasado te haya puesto de buenas ya que el día que lo escribí estaba tan feliz que terminé impregnándolo en mi fic por accidente.

Ah! Sobre el fic de Réquiem, que bueno que te gustó porque me costó como dos semanas escribirlo porque quería que tuviera un toque de tristeza, espero haberlo logrado. Nos vemos en el próximo capi. Te cuidas.

**a-grench:** Bueno quise que en realidad parecieran los pensamientos de Mu, aparte pienso poner a los demás santos dorados en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por tu review espero me sigas dando tu opinión de los siguientes capis.

**zodiacal-diosa:** Bueno antes que nada bienvenida! Yo soy Alexie (sé que es un poco más que obvio pero igual me gusta presentarme) me alegra te gusté mi historia que es un poco loca porque la verdad ya hice un desastre con ella, espero arreglar esa situación muy pronto. En fin solo te agradezco por tu review y me gustaría siguieras mandándome tu opinión.

**Nebyura:** La verdad no sé me había ocurrido lo del camioncito pero puede ser una muy buena idea. En los próximos capis tengo pensado poner algunos Flashback para mostrarles la niñez de los gemelos y de algunos santos Dorados. Nos vemos cuídate.


	8. Un día con Géminis

**Un día con Géminis.**

**Saga:**

Hace unos minutos que Kanon se retiró para ver a Atena y al Patriarca, desde entonces Sorrento y yo no hemos cruzado palabra alguna. No es que Siren sea mala persona lo que ocurre es que nunca hemos tenido una conversación que dure más de unos pocos minutos, pero hoy estaremos solos toda la mañana y tal vez parte de la tarde, así que debo intentar por lo menos mantener una conversación más o menos decente con él, pero eso lo haré un poco más tarde.

Cuando terminé mi desayuno dejé el plato en el fregador, me retiré un momento para recoger mi cama y regresar a lavar los platos. Hasta ahora no le he hecho ningún comentario a Sorrento y es que no quise molestarlo mientras desayunaba.

Ya en mi habitación comencé a recoger mi cama y ropa sucia para lavarla más tarde. Una vez terminados mis trabajos me dirigí a la cocina para comenzar a lavar los platos. El único problema era que al parecer Sorrento ya se me había adelantado. Cuando entre a la cocina todos los platos y vasos estaban lavados, secados y guardados, pero no había ni rastro del general marino.

Salí de la cocina y camine por mi templo. -¿Sorrento?- pero por más que llamé al general nunca hubo respuesta.

Lo busqué por todas partes hasta que se me ocurrió ir a buscarlo a la entrada del templo y efectivamente ahí estaba, sentado en el primer escalón de la entrada.-Menos mal que aquí estas-Dije relajado, no quería que el general fuera a enfadarse. El general no contesto a mi comentario fue entonces cuando noté que Sorrento parecía muy distraído y opté por sentarme a su lado en el escalón. –Es una bonita mañana ¿verdad?-.

Siren no volteó a mirarme, pero sí contesto a mi pregunta.-Sí, el mármol del Santuario parece brillar más con la luz del Sol. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso- Era muy notorio que el general estaba maravillado con el espectáculo que brindaba el Santuario por las mañanas.

**Sorrento:**

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Sorrento?- Giré mi cabeza hacia el gemelo de Sea Dragón. No cabía la menor duda de que eran gemelos idénticos, la única diferencia era su mirada. Saga poseía una mirada relajada y fría, mientras que Kanon tenía una mirada más cálida y casi juguetona.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- En mi opinión este gemelo tenía la habilidad de sacarle a las personas lo que quería y lo más seguro era que yo tampoco lograra librarme de su habilidad especial.

-¿Por qué acompañaste a Kanon? Que yo sepa él no es de tu agrado.-En ese momento use toda mi habilidad como actor para no demostrar lo mucho que me había sorprendido aquella pregunta. Lo pensé detenidamente, en un principio había acompañado a Sea Dragón con el objetivo de saber si era cierto lo de su hermano, pero... bueno mi misión estaba cumplida entonces ¿qué hacia yo aquí en el Santuario?.

Mi confusión era total. Fue en aquel momento en el que recordé lo ocurrido el día anterior: cuando le arrojé el café a Aioros y a Saga pensando que era Sea Dragón y anoche cuando me sonroje por el beso que este último había depositado en mi frente... no puede ser! Yo no puedo estar enamorado de una persona tan extraña como Sea Dragón... o ¿sí?.

Saga me miraba con desconcierto esperando una respuesta lógica.-Bueno... la verdad yo... no tengo la menor idea- Mi voz era débil y casi inaudible. Lo que ocurría era que yo también desconocía la respuesta de la pregunta hecha por Saga.

-Ya veo- Dejo de mirarme y dirigió su vista al horizonte. Su voz era tranquila y cálida, casi hechizante como la de su gemelo.

Agache la mirada mientras reflexionaba la pregunta de Saga y buscaba una respuesta con todas mis neuronas. Hubo un silencio de unos minutos cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle algo que he querido saber desde que llegué aquí, entonces me volteé para ver su perfil igual de perfecto que el de su hermano.- Te incómoda mi presencia ¿verdad?-.

La pregunta era simple, pero aún así pude ver como afecto a Géminis tanto que volteó a verme a los ojos totalmente sorprendido. Después de que lo meditó un poco, relajo su rostro.–Eso quiere decir que ya lo sabías desde un principio ¿no?.-

-En realidad no lo sabía, pero al ver tu rostro di por entendido que así era- Por alguna extraña razón nuestra conversación se había hecho más fluida y el ambiente menos tenso de lo que estaba en un principio

-Debes entender, es muy difícil aceptar que tu hermano gemelo prefiere estar con alguien más antes que estar contigo.- Su voz había adquirido una tristeza muy grande y sin quererlo me sentí muy mal por él. Según lo poco que yo sabía de Géminis era una persona con muchos problemas. Por fuera parecía de hierro, pero por dentro era una persona totalmente distinta.

-Dudó mucho que Kanon, prefiera a alguien más antes que a ti- Traté de reconfortarlo con mis palabras lo mejor que pude.

-Si eso fuera cierto no terminaría huyendo de mí siempre que tiene la oportunidad.-Enserio que estos dos gemelos para mí siempre serán un total misterio. Ante las personas son muy hostiles, pero cuando los conoces más a fondo te das cuenta de que son personas realmente asombrosas.

-Saga... si Kanon quisiera huir de ti siempre no estaríamos aquí.-

**Saga:**

Creo que juzgue muy mal a Sorrento, constantemente pensaba que era un ser de lo más inhumano y hostil, pero ahora que hablaba con él me estoy dando cuenta de que es una persona de lo más amable y compasiva.

-Creo que tienes razón... es solo que... bueno a veces quisiera pasar más tiempo con él, pero él te prefiere a ti y a tus compañeros por eso se fue.-

-Estas totalmente equivocado Géminis- Sorrento meneaba la cabeza con desaprobación.

**Sorrento:**

Kanon y Saga podrán ser gemelos, pero definitivamente aún les falta mucho por conocerse mutuamente. –Lo que le ocurre a Sea Dragón es que se siente muy mal por intentar traicionarte y le avergüenza mirarte porque para él es un constante recordatorio de sus errores y faltas, pero eso no quiere decir que realmente no te quiera.- No sé de donde demonios salió semejante explicación, pero era nada más que la pura verdad.

Saga agacho la mirada, supongo que entendió lo que yo quería decir.-Creo que tienes razón Sorrento.- Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar con su explicación.- Antes me pasaba algo muy similar con Aioros.-

-Lo ves, ahora ¿comprendes un poco más a tu hermano?-

-Sí y te lo agradezco mucho- ¿Qué esta diciendo Géminis?- Nunca me había puesto a pensar las cosas así.-

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poquito ante semejante halago.- No tienes porque darme las gracias solo hice lo que me pareció correcto.-

Al parecer el hielo entre ambos se ha roto por accidente y me da gusto de que haya sido así. Estarnos peleando como perros y gatos todo el día no me suena muy agradable.

-Sorrento- La voz de Saga me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Kanon?-Jamás me hubiera imaginado tal pregunta, ya que ni yo mismo recordaba muy bien como, pero igual iba a contestarla.

-Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía más o menos cinco años...

Flashback 

Yo nací en Viena, Austria; por lo tanto soy austriaco. Vivía en una casa muy bonita que tenía un gran jardín en la parte trasera. Fui hijo único de una pareja acomodada que tenía bastantes criados a su servicio y como era el más pequeño de la casa prácticamente me convertí en el consentido de toda la servidumbre.

Jamás fui a la escuela como todos los demás niños, siempre tenía instructores que me daban clases en mi propia casa. Yo tomaba varias clases, pero sin duda la de Música era mi clase favorita. Tenía un maestro que tenía los ojos color azul muy claro que combinaba perfectamente con su tez blanca como la nieve, su cabello era totalmente negro, lo usaba bastante largo y siempre amarrado con una cinta color tinto como su traje. Con él fue con quien aprendí a tocar la flauta y que hasta hoy sigue siendo mi instrumento favorito.

Mi maestro siempre halago mi manera de tocar la flauta, decía que tenía el poder de hipnotizar a la gente con ella. En ese entonces no sabía cuanta razón tenía mi profesor de Música.

El día de mi cumpleaños mis padres optaron por hacer un viaje a Grecia para festejarlo. Yo estaba fascinado debido a que me encantaban las leyendas griegas y simplemente salir de Austria me parecía una idea excelente.

El viaje era algo largo, pero aún así no pude quedarme dormido en el avión, me moría de ganas por llegar a Atenas. Llegamos cuando ya había obscurecido y todas las luces de la ciudad brillaban hermosamente. Nos hospedamos en un hotel muy bonito que tenía una alberca grandísima y una vista hacia el Mar Mediterráneo.

En cuanto mis padres me acostaron en la cama me quedé totalmente dormido, el viaje había sido muy cansado y yo no había dormido ni un minuto. Claro antes de quedarme coloque a mi inseparable flauta en la mesita que estaba a un lado de mi cama. Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño en el que aparecía un Dragón Marino y una Sirena; el primero tenía unas escamas naranjas muy brillantes y la Sirena, no era la típica Sirena con cuerpo de mujer y cola de pez, era más bien un ave con rostro de una mujer, tenía un par de alas con plumas de un color anaranjado y unas enormes garras.

Cuando el sueño termino no pude evitar despertarme algo extrañado. Me levanté de la cama y me vestí, pues ya había amanecido. Mis padres todavía no despertaban así que salí del cuarto del hotel y me dirigí a la alberca. Era inmensa, me quité los zapatos y me senté en la orilla para poder meter mis pies y salpicar con ellos. El agua estaba algo fría pues aun era muy temprano, pero en un rato más se me olvido este detalle y continué mi juego tranquilamente.

Sin darme cuenta comenzó a hacerse tarde y tuve que regresar con mis padres. Llegue y gracias al cielo todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que yo no estaba en mi habitación, pero al entrar por la puerta principal se dieron cuenta de mi pequeña travesura y mi padre me regaño suavemente.

Pasamos toda la mañana visitando tiendas y comprando cosas. Por la tarde mi madre quería visitar las Islas Cicladas entonces nos subimos a un crucero y nos dirigios hacia Kéa.

-Sorrento no deberías agacharte tanto podrías caer por la borda.-Mi padre era un hombre de carácter fuerte y muy disciplinado, por lo tanto constantemente me reprendía. Tenía el cabello del mismo que color que el mío solo que mucho más corto, sus ojos eran también de un color azul, pero más oscuro que el de mi profesor de Música.

-Será mejor que escuches a tu padre.- Esa era mi madre, ella tenía el cabello castaño y largo, casi nunca lo sujetaba prefería usarlo suelto y con algunos prendedores; sus ojos eran color amatista como los míos y su complexión era delgada, todo lo contrario a la de mi padre que era robusta. Ambos poseían la piel blanca.

-Sí mamá- En realidad yo solo fingía poner atención a lo que me decían ya que estaba más entretenido mirando el mar.

-Sorrento tú madre y yo iremos a comer algo en el restaurante, si ocupas algo solo ve a buscarnos.- Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras mis padres se retiraban.-Ah y una cosa más ten cuidado, no vayas a caer-.

-Sí papá, tendré mucho cuidado- Duré mucho tiempo observando el agua hasta que pude ver un ser muy extraño. Parecía una mujer, pero tenía la piel azulada y los dedos de sus manos estaban palmeados. Sus ojos eran negros, sus cabellos eran de un color entre verde y azul y en lugar de orejas tenía algo similar a unas aletas. Estaba tan sorprendido que comencé a agacharme más hasta que caí por la borda llevando mi flauta en la mano izquierda.

Cuando me impacté con el agua fue un golpe muy duró debido a la altura de la que caí. Para mi desgracia yo no sabía nadar y comencé a luchar desesperadamente por mantenerme a flote e intente gritar como loco para que alguien me escuchara, pero por más que grité nadie escuchó mi suplica. Mis pies y manos estaban cansados de tanto luchar y yo ya había tragado mucho agua de mar, poco a poco mis fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarme. Lo último que recuerdo es haber sentido las suaves escamas de algún pez o mejor dicho de una criatura.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación oscura y lo único que se podía ver era la luz entrando por la puerta levemente abierta. Me levanté de la cama y pude darme cuenta que ya no traía mi ropa puesta sino una bata color blanco. Cuidadosamente me dirigí a la puerta para tratar de descubrir en donde me encontraba. Ah, pero antes de salir tome mi flauta que descansaba en una mesita cerca de la cama.

Era un lugar hecho puramente de mármol blanco, era un círculo y en su circunferencia había otras siete puertas aparte de la que se encontraba atrás de mí. Siete de las puertas contaba con una imagen distinta que representaba a alguna criatura marina. Abrí todas las puertas y me di cuenta de que todas parecían deshabitadas a excepción de una. Mientras revisaba la habitación que parecía habitada sentí una mano en mi hombro e inmediatamente brinque del susto.

-Ah!-

-Oye tranquilo parece que hubieras visto a un monstruo- Ya más tranquilo me digné a ver al dueño de esa voz. Era un muchacho que tenía entre dieciséis y dieciocho años. Tenía el cabello de un color azul obscuro que le llegaba a la cintura; su piel tenía un color broceado, seguramente provocado por estar constantemente bajo el sol; pero sin duda lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos color esmeralda. -¿Por qué me miras así¿Qué nunca habías visto a un humano?- Su acento era puramente griego sin duda un habitante de Atenas.

-No es eso... es solo que pensé que estaba solo- Sé que mi excusa era tonta y es que yo realmente pensé que estaba solo en aquel lugar.

-Tienes un acento extraño de ¿dónde eres?-

-Soy de Viena, Austria.-En ese momento agradecí a mi padre por las clases de Griego que me hizo tomar hace algunos años, sino ¿cómo hubiera podido comunicarme?.

-Y ¿qué hace un niño austriaco en el Mediterráneo?- Su tono de voz era algo burlesco, tal vez pensó que le estaba mintiendo o que había huido de mi país natal. Entonces me dispuse a explicarle todo. –Ya veo, pues creo que lo mejor será llevarte con tus padres en donde quiera que estén.-

-Sí, solo una pregunta... ¿cómo llegué aquí después de que me caí?- Yo necesitaba una respuesta, solo para comprobar si efectivamente yo había visto a aquel ser tan extraño.

-Una ondina te encontró y quiso ayudarte, pero no sabe mucho de humanos y te trajo conmigo-

-¿Una ondina?- ¿Así se llamaba la criatura a la que vi desde el barco?

-Sí, tu sabes una chica con escamas azules, cabello verde y ojos negros- Esto es definitivo yo no había imaginado a la criatura, pero al parecer a este chico no parecía impresionarle mucho su existencia. Una de dos: este era un sueño muy peculiar o este sujeto y yo estábamos totalmente locos.

-Si la recuerdo, solo que no puedo creer que existan seres así-

-¿Por qué no, en este mundo todo es posible- Ahora si estaba seguro de algo, este tipo esta totalmente loco.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero que yo sepa las ondinas no existen.-

-Entonces sígueme y te mostraré lo contrario- Camino hacia la puerta que no tenía imagen alguna y salió por ahí, yo lo seguí rápidamente no fuera a ser que me perdiera.

-Auch!- Creó que olvidé un pequeño detalle, no traigo zapatos y el piso en este lugar esta hecho de piedra. El chico se acerco a mí y se agacho mientras me daba la espalda.

-Sube a mi espalda y te cargo hasta el lugar.- Yo no me hice esperar ni un minuto, subí a su espalda. Pasaron algunos minutos y no cruzamos palabra alguna hasta que casi llegábamos al lugar donde yo podría ver a las ondinas.-Oye, aún no me has dicho tu nombre-

-A es cierto, me llamó Sorrento ¿y tú?-

-Mi nombre es Kanon.-Extraño nombre para un extraño sujeto pensé.- Bueno ya llegamos, aquí es. Ahora presta mucha atención para que puedas verlas.- Hasta que llegamos ahí pude darme cuenta de que estábamos debajo del mar! Y no solo eso, estábamos enfrente a algo parecido a una pared de agua. Me sentía dentro de una burbuja de aire dentro del mar, ya que podía ver a los peces nadando enfrente de mí.

Antes de pensar que las cosas no podían ser más extrañas aparecieron tres ondinas nadando en frente de nosotros. Kanon me puso en el piso y las saludo como a cualquier otra persona. Y sin darme cuenta las tres ondinas se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron, en ese momento recordé a mis tías en las reuniones familiares cuando me abrazaban y besaban.

Kanon les hizo unas señas y todas las ondinas se fueron mientras reían, yo me sentía frustrado por los numerosos acontecimientos del día.-¿Ves, las ondinas si existen y ahora será mejor que te llevé con tus padres deben estar buscándote-

-¡Jamás!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Tú crees que yo pienso irme? Este lugar es muy extraño, pero es genial y quiero quedarme.- A pesar de todo a mí me gustó el lugar, no es que no fuera a extrañar a mis padres, pero este lugar era fantástico y yo no iba a perder la oportunidad de quedarme.

-¿Y tu crees que yo te voy a preguntar si quieres irte?... Claro que no, te llevaré con tus padres y punto.-

-Si me llevas con ellos les diré de este lugar y no creó que tu quieras que eso ocurra.- Tal vez la amenaza de resultado.

-Nadie te creerá, primero pensaran que estas loco.-

-Como se nota que no conoces a mis padres, ellos harían cualquier cosa por complacerme incluyendo un viaje por submarino en esta zona- En ese momento Kanon se puso pálido, seguramente no se esperaba mi respuesta.

-Hagamos un trató, yo dejó que te quedes, pero tú a cambio tienes que entrenar conmigo todas las mañanas y créeme soy un maestro muy exigente ¿aceptas?-

-De acuerdo, acepto el trató- Ambos nos dimos la mano para sellar el trató. A partir de ahí mi vida nunca fue igual.

Fin del Flashback 

**Saga: **

Vaya historia, nunca imaginé que Kanon fuera tan tonto como para dejarse sobornar por un niño de cinco años, aunque tal vez era parte de su plan para conseguir a los generales que vestirían las escamas.

-Eso quiere decir que desde entonces no has vuelto a ver a tus padres ¿verdad?-

-No, pero cuando Sea Dragón y yo regresemos tengo pensado pedir permiso al señor Julián para que me dejé ir a buscarlos.-

-Espero tengas mucha suerte-

-Gracias Géminis-

-No hay porque darlas, solo una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Puedes decirme Saga-.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo más largo que he escrito por el momento. Bueno pues antes que nada quiero decirles que espero ansiosa sus reviews porque este capi me costó toda mi imaginación (el cerebro casi se me seca ) bueno pues ni tanto, parte de las cosas que dice Sorrento a Saga yo las dije una vez dirigiéndome a cierta persona muy molesta a la que veo casi a diario.

**Aclaraciones:**

1° El ser que describe Sorrento antes de caer se trata de una ondina o ninfa, se supone que vivían en aguas dulces, pero se me ocurrió ponerla como un habitante del mar. Son seres traviesos, su actitud es neutral. Pueden ayudar o matar a los humanos dependiendo de la ondina.

2° En realidad no pensaba agregar el Flashback, pero la historia se dio sola y lo vi necesario. Después de todo Saga y Sorrento no terminaran matándose.

3° Kéa es el nombre de la que a mi parecer es la Isla más cercana a Atenas.

**aLe-DoNo:** Jajajajaja es cierto Kanon esta actuando muuuyyy extraño tal vez pase algo próximamente. En fin yo acabo de pasar los exámenes y por eso mi actualización tardo tanto. Solo espero que en tu casa ya no haya tantos problemas porque según veo algo no anda bien. En fin espero te guste mi capi, cuídate.

**a-grench:** Claro que no voy a permitir que los dorados maltraten mucho a Kanon, aunque talvez Kanon se deje lastimar un poquito para que Sorrento lo cuide jijiji. Espero sigas leyendo y a ver como se te hace este capi. Nos vemos.

**Yui-3000:** ¿Realmente crees que mejoro? Pues gracias es alentador saber que mejoro aunque sea poquito. Gracias por seguir dándome tu critica eso también me ayuda mucho, cuídate nos vemos, espero te guste este capi.

**Nebyura: **Gracias por el dato cultural es bueno tener un poco más de conocimiento sobre otras palabras. Claro que Hot cakes hechos por Kanon serían de lo más deliciosos y ¿por qué no querrían cocinar para ti? Aparte si no quieren siempre se puede sobornar a la gente. Nos vemos en el otro capi espero tu review próximamente.

**Steff308:** Gracias, pero harás que me sonroje jajaja es broma. Bueno me alegró que después de todo la pareja te haya agradado. Cuídate y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

**La Dama Arual:** Muy raro que te gusten mis capis jajaja okis pues me alegra ambos fics te hayan gustado y como recompensa por el capi pasado (porque la verdad estuvo súper cortito) este es mucho más largo de lo que yo misma me imaginé. Claro que me gustaría un poco de nieve solo un problema: creo que llegará hecha agua aquí a menos que me la mandes en un refrigerador. Ah una cosa más, me alegra te hayas animado a subir una historia ten por seguro que la leeré.

**zodiacal-diosa:** No hay de que, en realidad yo fui nueva hace un par de semanas (creo que hace casi un mes). Es bueno que te haya parecido interesante y espero tu opinión de este capi.


	9. Rumbo a la cima

**Rumbo a la cima. **

**Kanon:**

Hace ya un rato que salí del templo de Géminis y debo aceptar que estoy sumamente nervioso ya que soy consciente de que tal vez no pueda regresar. Pero que digo, no debo de ser tan pesimista, después de todo solo tengo que cruzar nueve casas.

Estoy a unos cuantos metros del templo de Cáncer y antes de entrar suspiro hondamente pues si mal no recuerdo, esta casa tiene una peculiar decoración (por no decir horrible). Entró lentamente como si fuera un ladrón y casi se podría decir que lo soy.

Me da mucho gusto observar que Death Mask por fin se ha desecho de los rostros en las paredes y el piso. Camino aliviado de saber que no tendré que pisar nada fuera de lo común, fue entonces cuando di vuelta en una esquina y me tope con el dueño de la casa y un acompañante.

No pude ocultar la cara de asombro, pues no esperaba toparme con ellos.-Buenos días Saga¿qué te trae por aquí?- La voz de Death Mask había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi y no solo su voz todo su físico era muy diferente al que tenía hace como catorce años.

El acompañante de Death Mask posee un físico confundible con el de una hermosa y delicada mujer, lo cual es una total mentira. Afrodita no es precisamente un ser delicado. -¿Saga?- Al parecer no solo Death Mask, sino también Afrodita ambos piensan que soy mi hermano y eso puede ayudarme a salir ileso de este lugar.

-Ah, sí. Bueno lo que pasa es que necesito tener una audiencia con el Patriarca- Traté de simular la voz de mi hermano lo mejor que pude para que no se diera cuenta de la imitación.

-Oh, ya veo entonces...-Cáncer no pudo terminar su frase debido a que la mano de Afrodita se lo impidió.

-Espera un momento Death, hay algo muy raro en todo esto.- Afrodita parecía sospechar y eso no era nada bueno. Si me descubría lo más seguro es que me convertiría en queso Gruyere con sus rosas pirañas.

Se acerco a mí, demasiado cerca diría yo. Había que aceptarlo no era raro que lo nombrarán el caballero más hermoso, Afrodita poseía unos hermosos ojos azules que cautivarían a cualquiera y su blanca piel hubiera sido la envidia de cualquier chica. Piscis era muy vanidoso desde pequeño y por eso nosotros solíamos burlarnos de su aspecto físico, pero ahora viéndolo bien era bastante atractivo.

Me inspeccionaba minuciosamente como si tratará de encontrar algo.-Ahhhh!- Su grito inesperado me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo más raro es que se abalanzo sobre mí colgándose de mi cuello. En ese momento di gracias por mi buen equilibrio porque sino seguro me hubiera derribado.-Me da muchísimo gusto que regresaras! Pero ni siquiera te dignas en saludar como se debería eres un mal educado! Igual te perdono por ser el hermanito de Saga.-Creo que no pude engañar a Afrodita, aunque Death Mask si parecía asombrado de que fuera yo y no Saga.

-Veo que eres muy observador Piscis.- Dije más tranquilo mientras me soltaba suavemente. Me sentí muy bien con tal recibimiento ya que realmente parecía darle gusto mi regreso al Santuario.

-Créeme, nadie es capaz de engañar a Afrodita- Cáncer se veía más relajado. Me asombro demasiado darme cuenta de que Death Mask hubiera cambiado, su mueca diabólica y desquiciada había desaparecido y había sido sustituida por una más tranquila y agradable.

-¿Y que haces aquí Kanon?- Piscis parecía ansioso por saber las razones de mi regreso y ¿cómo negarle a tan hermoso rostro una respuesta?.

-Pues... vine a arreglar unos asuntos con Saga, pero también quiero avisarle al Patriarca y a Atena de mi llegada improvista.-

-Si gustas nosotros podemos acompañarte hasta arriba.- Nunca pensé que escucharía a Death Mask decir eso ¿quién hubiera imaginado que el santo más despiadado pudiera cambiar y llegar a ser tan amable?.

-No gracias en realidad prefiero ir solo, pero gracias de todos modos. Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos más tarde.- Con mi mano derecha me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a la salida.

La primera casa había sido muy sencilla de pasar, pues ellos habían sido de lo más amables, pero ahora estoy seguro de que el siguiente templo no será nada sencillo de cruzar.

**

* * *

****Sorrento:**

Saga ha sido muy amable conmigo y definitivamente nos llevamos muy bien.- Será mejor que regresemos adentro y vemos que podemos hacer ¿va?.-

-Esta bien Gémin... es decir Saga.- Justo en el momento en el que me disponía a levantarme, tropecé con el escalón. Por un momento creí que rodaría de Géminis hasta Tauro, pero en ese instante sentí unos fuertes brazos tomándome de la cintura y atrayéndome así sí. Debo de reconocer que estar entre los brazos de Saga es de lo más agradable. Puedo sentir el leve palpitar de su corazón que parecía un suave arrullo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sorrento?- Me dijo de una manera tan suave y dulce como si de un susurro se tratase.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias.- Me separé lentamente, pero aún así no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por el contacto de nuestros cuerpos ¿por qué tenían que ser gemelos?.

-Que bueno, si hubieras caído lo más seguro es que ahora tendrías severas lesiones.- Su rostro mostró una hermosa sonrisa vaya que estos dos hermanos me traían vuelto loco.

**

* * *

Kanon:**

Por fin he llegado hasta Leo, pero al parecer no hay nadie y no saben el gusto que me dio cuando me percaté de que mi presentimiento era verdadero: Aioria no estaba en casa. Doy gracias a Atena por ese milagro mientras continuo con mi camino.

**

* * *

Saga:**

¿Fue mi imaginación o Sorrento se sonrojo levemente? Al parecer no fue mi imaginación y debo confesar que se ve realmente hermoso con esa cara de ángel.

Un momento pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Si Aioros y yo somos pareja... bueno aun no me ha pedido nada formalmente, pero aun así no debería pensar así de Sorrento él esta enamorado de Kanon ¿verdad?

Ah¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo estar enamorado de Aioros y de Sorrento al mismo tiempo ¿o sí?

**

* * *

Kanon:**

Ya crucé por Leo lo que me da un gran alivio, pero ahora me angustia lo que pueda pasar en Virgo ¿qué tal si Shaka es todavía peor que Aioria?. Si mal no recuerdo Shaka es considerado casi como un dios y eso no será nada fácil de vencer.

Mientras estos pensamiento invaden mi mente llegó hasta la entrada de Virgo. Mejor me doy prisa y termino con este calvario. Digo para mi mismo antes de adentrarme en el oscuro lugar.

**Shaka:**

Mi templo ahora esta menos tranquilo de lo usual y creo que el responsable de esto es el León dorado a quién invité a tomar un poco de té. Ambos estamos sentados en unos suaves cojines que trajé de la India hace unos años, mientras nuestras tazas de té descansan en una pequeña mesa enfrente de nosotros.

Desde hace unos minutos he sentido un cosmo que no pertenece al Santuario sino al mundo Submarino. Esta presencia es la razón por la que invité a Aioria a venir a mi Templo, ya que si lo dejaba ahí lo más seguro era que intentaría dañar al dueño de ese cosmo.

Ya esta bastante cerca y al parecer no soy el único que ha sentido su presencia. Aioria ha guardado silencio desde hace unos minutos y mira atentamente la puerta de la habitación.

Siento a Kanon en la entrada de mi templo.-Ya esta aquí-

-Entonces déjame partirle la cara Shaka- Aioria se ha puesto de pie y se ve bastante inquieto, que bueno que me previne y lo traje a mi templo antes de que se diera cuenta de la presencia de Kanon.

-Mejor esperemos que llegue hasta aquí.- Debo estar relajado o Aioria comenzará a inquietarse aun más de lo debido.

-Pero...-

**Aioria:**

-Pero nada- Shaka ha abierto los ojos y me mira de forma amenazadora. Tal vez deba tranquilizarme un poco, después de todo Kanon fue de gran ayuda durante la batalla de Hades, pero aun así no confío en él.

-De acuerdo, pero si llega a intentar algo lo mató.-

-Muy bien entonces sígueme para darle la bienvenida.- Shaka parece muy tranquilo y supongo que yo también debo estarlo, ya que Kanon aun teniendo un poder muy similar al de su hermano no podrá hacer gran cosa contra dos Santos Dorados.

Sigo a Shaka por los pasillos de su templo hasta llegar a la entrada principal en donde ambos pudimos observar al gemelo de Géminis.

-Buenos días Kanon- Parece que el saludo de Shaka ha sacado a Kanon de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días Shaka, buenos días Aioria.- Hizo un pequeño ademán para cada uno de nosotros dos como muestra de respeto. Seguramente lo hace para que nos confiemos, pero yo no voy a caer en su trampa estaré atento a todos sus movimientos.

-¿Gustas pasar a tomar un poco de té?- ¿Qué planea Shaka¿Para qué invitaría un poco de té a Sea Dragón?.

-Gracias, pero llevó algo de prisa. Necesito ver a Atena y al Patriarca.- Kanon se ve algo tenso. Lo más seguro es que crea que lo hemos descubierto. Estoy seguro de que Shaka lo detendrá y lo juzgara como se debe.

-Entonces no te retengo más puedes pasar.-

-Qué¡No puedes dejar que se vaya!-No permitiré que lastime a alguno de mis compañeros.- ¡Él es un traidor y no se merece nuestra amabilidad!-.

-Aioria yo...- No me importa lo que Kanon diga yo estoy seguro de que son puras mentiras.

-¡Tu nada, causaste mucho mal a Atena y a todos nosotros¿Cómo esperas que te perdonemos después de todo el daño causado por tu culpa?.-

**Shaka:**

Maldición, yo quería evitar una enfrentación entre Aioria y Kanon, pero si el primero se pone terco no podré hacer mucho para evitarlo.

-Aioria, este es mi templo y yo puedo dejar pasar a quién se me dé la gana y si yo le permito a Kanon pasar puede hacerlo.- Lo digo de forma tranquila porque sé que si me pongo más agresivo Aioria reaccionara igual. Aioria a relajado sus facciones, al parecer mi plan dio resultado.

-Como quieras- Aioria se retira un poco molesto a su templo, tendré que hablar con él más tarde.

-Discúlpalo, a veces no sabe lo que dice.- Dije esta vez dirigiéndome a Kanon.

-Hasta cierto punto tiene razón y no lo culpo por tratarme mal.- Pobre Kanon, realmente siento lástima por él, se ve que su actitud ha cambiado bastante y prefiere soportar los maltratos de los doce Dorados solo para que todos reconozcamos su arrepentimiento.

-Aún así, creo que fue muy grosero contigo.-

-Supongamos que bien merecido lo tengo.- Increíble que se muestre digno de semejante insulto. Sin duda es una persona excepcional.- Bueno Shaka, me alegra haberte saludado, pero ya me tengo que ir. Gracias por la invitación. Con tu permiso.- Con un ademán le permito el paso a Kanon para que pueda seguir su camino. Sin duda sigue siendo el mismo Kanon que conocí cuando era niño.

**Flashback **

En ese entonces aún era un niño de siete años, tenía tres años en el Santuario con el entrenamiento básico y a pesar de que no se me dificultaba del todo, en ocasiones quedaba exhausto después de un día completo de entrenamiento.

Cierto día se me ocurrió faltar al entrenamiento fingiendo que estaba algo enfermo. Tal y como lo planee me dejaron solo en la cabaña y justo después de que todos estaban en los campos de entrenamiento salí de la cabaña.

Comencé caminando por los alrededores solo. Era un hermoso día de Abril en el cual brillaba un cálido sol (demasiado cálido diría yo). Me encontraba feliz por tener un tiempo para meditar sobre cosas en las que piensa un niño de siete años.

Solo faltaba una cosa para que ese día fuera perfecto, y esa cosa era un curioso carnerito amigo mío. Pensé un sin fin de veces ir en su búsqueda, pero sabía perfectamente que el maestro de Mu no lo dejaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo y el otro problema sería que yo me delataría solo así que me resigne a seguir yo solo.

Luego de un rato llegué a un pequeño oasis serca de una ladera muy profunda. Era uno de los pocos lugares hermosos que aún conservaba el Santuario. Pasé muchas horas jugando y persiguiendo a las mariposas revoloteaban serca de las flores, una en especial fue la que captó mi atención se trataba de una mariposa con alas de color naranja y muchas franjas en negro, a mi parecer era bellísima y por lo tanto me dispuse a perseguirla por el lugar.

Mientras perseguía al pequeño insecto no me di cuenta de que cada vez nos acercábamos más a la ladera y cuando por fin me percate de este descuido mío era ya muy tarde. Resbalé por accidente y caí hacia el vacío. Ya me creía muerto cuando sentí que alguien me sujetaba de mi muñeca derecha.

Alcé la vista para darme cuenta de que mi salvador había sido el caballero dorado de Géminis. En cierta forma me daba gusto saber que mi salvador era el caballero al que yo más admiraba, pero por otra parte sabía que él me acusaría y que mi castigo no seria nada divertido.

Una vez arriba tuve que agachar la mirada para no verlo a los ojos ya que estaba muy avergonzado por ese descuido. -¿Qué hace un aprendiz jugando en este lugar en horas de entrenamiento?- Su voz no tenía reprensión alguna, pero aún así poseía una fuerza de miedo.

-Yo... lo lamento...es que...- Mi voz temblaba estaba muy nervioso como para poder articular frases completas y con algo de sentido. Ante tal situación no pude evitar sollozar un poco.

Saga suspiro hondamente, se agacho y me tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.-No te preocupes, por esta ocasión no diré nada, pero debes tener más cuidado.- Su mirada era fraternal, casi como si fuera mi hermano. –Ya no llores, tienes unos hermosos ojos y si lloras es muy difícil verlos.- En ese momento detuve mi llanto y volteé a mirar a la persona que me acababa de salvar la vida.

Traía puesto traje de aprendiz, eso quería decir que definitivamente no era Saga de Géminis quién hace unos minutos me había ayudado. –Tú no eres Saga ¿verdad?.-

Su rostro cambió radicalmente, lo más evidente es que no esperaba que yo lo descubriera. –Tienes razón, no soy Saga. Mi nombre es Kanon y tú ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Shaka.-

-Bueno Shaka hagamos un trató ¿va?- Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo como si fuéramos cómplices de una travesura. –Yo no digo que te escapaste del entrenamiento y tu no le comentas nada a nadie sobre mí ¿de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien lo prometo.-

-Bueno ahora será mejor que regreses a la cabaña, los entrenamientos casi terminan.-

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de eso desapareció y no volví a verlo nunca más. Incluso muchas veces pensé que había sido solo un sueño. Solo espero que eso no ocurra esta vez.

* * *

Bueno aquí este mi noveno capítulo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he tenido mucha tarea y lo más seguro es que el siguiente capi tarde todavía más en ser escrito porque la semana que viene tengo exámenes. Como odio la escuela me quita demasiado tiempo . .

**Aclaraciones:**

1° La situación amorosa se ha complicado un poquito entre Sorrento y Saga, pero pienso darles aún más problemas de lo que ellos mismos se imaginan.

2° Los cambios de Death Mask se deben (a mi parecer) a las batallas, digamos que imaginé a un Death Mask más humano y menos diabólico.

3° Puse a un Aioria muy explosivo en este capítulo que tal vez a algunas personas no les agrade mucho, no se preocupen chicas el leoncito ya se repondrá y será como todo un gatito.

4° Sobre el Flashback supongamos que fue un poquito antes de la rebelión de Saga.

5° Sé a la perfección que Kanon se porta algo cursi en el Flashback, pero igual quise ponerlo como un "hermano mayor" para Shaka.

**a-grench: **La universidad? Vaya a mí todavía me falta mucho para llegar a esta U y bueno por lo de la Varicela gracias a Dios a mí me dio cuando estaba en preescolar (kinder) así que no me fue tan mal jijijiji. Aún así ánimo después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma ¿o no?.

Me alegra te haya gustado el capi como dije antes necesite de mucha imaginación. Espero que te mejores pronto.

**Nebyura:** No te preocupes a mí la tarea también me trae hecha una bola de problemas. Bueno sobre la visita de Sorrento a sus padres ya lo había pensado, pero no estaba muy animada a escribirla aunque quien sabe, tal vez y me anime a escribirla.

**Shadir:** Gracias, pero no soy digna de tales halagos. Es cierto a Kanon le agradó bastante el pequeño niño de ojos color amatista y no es el único niño al que parece tenerle cariño. ¿Parado en la hilacha? Nunca había escuchado esa expresión ¿de qué país eres? Solo por curiosidad. Bueno me alegra tengas tiempo de leer mi fic y espero continúes leyendo la historia.

**steff308:** Muchísimas gracias casi logras que me sonroje. Es cierto, requiero de mucha imaginación yo creo que por eso comencé a escribir este fic para derramarla en algo productivo. Espero con ansias tu opinión de este capi. Nos vemos.

**aLe-DoNo:** vaya mil gracias no me esperaba un comentario así, de verdad has logrado que me avergonzara mucho. En sí tengo pensado próximamente poner más Flashback solo por diversión. Me alegra que tus problemas ya se hayan solucionado buena suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capi.

**zodiacal-diosa: **Domo arigato! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Haber que te parece este Flashback de Kanon, pero esta vez con el hermoso rubio.

**La Dama Arual: **La verdad este tampoco esta precisamente cortito, si sigo así terminare haciendo un capitulo de 25 hojas. Bueno pues si para Kanon era de lo más común, pero era más que obvio que Sorrento no tenía ni idea de lo que era una ondina. Oye me he dedicado a leer tus fics y me di la libertad de dejar unos pequeños reviews en ambas historias.


	10. Hielo y Fuego en Escorpión

**Hielo y Fuego en Escorpión**

**Kanon:**

No entiendo porque demonios se les ocurrió poner tantas escaleras, aunque pensándolo bien si se tratara de un enemigo sería muy buena idea: se cansaría antes de subir la mitad de los escalones . Las tonterías que uno piensa cuando cruza las doce casas.

Gracias a Zeus ya estoy en la entrada del Templo de Escorpión, solo espero que Milo no me reciba como la última vez. Respiro hondo para poder relajar mi cuerpo antes de entrar al Templo. El lugar parece estar vacío.

Me adentro unos metros y todo parece ir bien, solo parece que hay algo que me inquieta de sobre manera, pero ¿qué será?.

-Saga-

-Aaaahhhhhh!-

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma- Al parecer quién me había dado aquel susto no era ni nada más ni nada menos que el dueño del Templo.

-Y ¿Cómo no voy a imaginarme semejante cosa, si me llegas por la espalda?- Milo me miraba con algo de diversión ¿por qué no me sorprende, lo más seguro es que desde un principio tenía planeado darme un susto. –Espera un momento Milo ya lo habías planeado ¿verdad?-

Milo puso cara de ofendido –Saga por Atena me ofendes ¿crees qué yo sería capaz de hacer algo como eso.-

- La verdad es que...-

-Oye Saga, y ¿a qué se debe tan inesperada visita?- Parece que ya conocía mi respuesta y prefirió interrumpirme. Un segundo, Milo sigue creyendo que soy Saga. Eso podría serme de mucha ayuda para cobrar venganza por el susto de hace rato.

-Para empezar¿Estas seguro qué soy Saga?- Milo puso cara de "vaya pregunta más estúpida"

-Claro que estoy de que eres Saga...- Fue ahí cuando su semblante cambio radicalmente por uno de duda.- ¿o no?-

-No sé tu dímelo ¿Soy o no soy Saga?- Milo estaba más que confundido y yo la verdad me encontraba muy entretenido con eso.

-Pues... tienes que ser Saga, ya que Kanon se encuentra con Poseidón- Su cara adquirió un aire de seguridad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Que tal si yo soy Kanon y él que esta con Poseidón es Saga- Su seguridad se esfumó y ahora estaba totalmente aterrado. Saga y yo somos iguales en todo, incluso en el nivel de nuestros poderes. Por lo tanto si se decía que mi hermano era el más poderoso entre los Dorados no era de sorprenderse que yo también tuviera la misma habilidad. En conclusión Milo se estaba preocupando por su integridad física.

-Hay Milo no seas tonto. Es más que obvio que es Kanon y que se aprovecha del parecido con su hermano para confundirte.- Era una voz fría como el hielo y contenía un acento entre Ruso y Francés bastante agradable al oído por cierto.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro Camus?-

-Es muy fácil Milo, si te pones a observarlo bien notaras que sus expresiones y su mirada no son iguales.-

-Me has dejado sorprendido Camus, se nota que conoces muy bien a mí hermano.- Camus sonrío levemente.

-He de confesar que conviví mucho con Saga hace unos años.- Es cierto cuando Milo y Camus tenían como seis o siete años, el primero siempre andaba conmigo y el segundo con mi hermano Saga. Recuerdo que en muchas ocasiones los habitantes del Santuario decían que eran nuestros hermanos menores.

- Haber, un momento. Alguien podría explicarme ¿qué esta pasando aquí?- Es cierto Camus y yo nos habíamos olvidado del pobre de Milo.

-Según tengo entendido por lo que Aioros me dijo, Kanon estaba de visita aquí y que iba a quedarse unos días, pero no me dio razones.- Ambos Dorados voltearon a verme en busca de una explicación a mi regreso.

-Bueno lo que pasa es qué necesito arreglar unos pendientes con Saga.- Sé, por la cara que los dos pusieron, qué querían saber sobre "los pendientes por arreglar". – No es por ser grosero, pero tengo algo de prisa, así que nos vemos luego.- Salí de ese lugar lo más pronto posible antes de que preguntaran algo más.

**Camus:**

Milo y yo observamos como el General se retiraba rápidamente del Templo de Escorpión. En donde nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio -Oye Camus ¿tú crees qué sea buena idea que Kanon este de regreso en el Santuario?- Milo había volteado a verme esperando que yo tuviera una respuesta a su pregunta.

Mientras, yo seguía observando la salida del Templo. -Buena pregunta, pero no tengo respuesta para ella.-

Milo se acercó lentamente por detrás y no me di cuenta hasta que sus brazos rodearon mi cintura por completo y su rostro se poso en mi hombro derecho. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco después de aquel gesto, pero de ahí en más yo no moví ni un músculo y eso pareció incomodar un poco al Escorpión. -¿por qué siempre eres tan frío conmigo aún cuando estamos solos?-

Seguí en silencio y no porque no tuviera una respuesta a esa pregunta, en realidad tenía miles de respuestas, pero ninguna que expresara verdaderamente mis sentimientos. -¿Camus¿No me vas a contestar?-

-¿Qué quieres que te conteste?- Dije esta vez soltándome suavemente del abrazo y mirando directamente a aquellos hermosos ojos turquesas.

-La verdad- Realmente Milo era todo un cazador. Sus ojos me tenían hechizado, todo mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

-Es solo que...-

**Milo:**

-Todavía te da miedo perder el control cuando estas conmigo ¿verdad?- Camus agachó la mirada algo avergonzado por haber sido descubierto.

- Lo siento mucho Milo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por no poder ser el amante perfecto que tu creías que era- Vaya Acuario tonto, como si a mí me importara eso.

Lo tomé por el mentón para subir su rostro de tal manera que nuestras miradas se encontraran. –Créeme que a mí poco me importa si eres el peor o el mejor. Yo te quiero tal cual eres solo pido que seas un poco más afectuoso-

**Camus:**

Como odio que Milo me muestre una de esas adorables sonrisas porque con una es capaz de derretirme. –De acuerdo, lo intentaré, lo prometo.- Dije mientras rodeaba con mis manos su cuello para poder besarlo. Milo no opuso mucha resistencia y pronto ya no podía separarme de él y para ser sincero no quería hacerlo. Por lo menos no lo haría hasta que se me acabara el oxígeno.

* * *

Yo sé perfectamente que el capitulo es de lo más corto, pero no pude alargarlo más o se volvería muy tedioso y molesto. Aparte quería consagrar este capitulo a una de mis parejas favoritas CamusxMilo (solo como aviso, próximamente pienso escribir una historia sobre esta pareja y que espero puedan leer).

**Aclaraciones:**

1° En una de las OVAS de Hades Milo tiene una confrontación con Kanon, pero este último no se defiende para demostrarle a Milo que había cambiado (Creo que la mayoría ha visto las primeras 13 OVAS de Hades).

2° Sobre la actitud de Camus, esta se debe a que Acuario siempre es tan frío y pocas veces demuestra sus sentimientos, por eso le cuesta demasiado demostrarle a Milo que lo quiere.

**Valsed: **¿En serio te pareció cautivante? Pues Arigato realmente es agradable saber que te agrada mi trabajo. Espero también me des tu opinión sobre este capi la próxima vez ya que estaré encantada de leerla.

**Nebyura:** Claro Aioria resulta ser un "lindo gatito" ¿quién no desearía tenerlo como mascota?. Es cierto les estoy complicando mucho las cosas a mis amados Dorados, pero igual pienso ponérsela todavía más difícil. Gracias, pero para que me vaya bien en los exámenes necesito de un milagro U (se nota que no me gusta estudiar). Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

**Steff308: **Mil gracias por el review pasado, has hecho que me apene mucho. En fin, clero que habrá noticias del Arquero Dorado, pero eso será hasta el próximo capi. Prometo que trataré de hacer que Aioros intervenga en gran parte del siguiente capi.

**aLe-DoNo:** Antes que nada, muchas gracias por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Bueno es cierto que Milo trató muy mal a Kanon en la Saga de Hades, pero preferí no darle tantos problemas a mi pobre General. Bueno sobre Saga y Sorrento no sé que va a pasar con esta pareja, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que van a crear mucha confusión en cierto arquero y dragón marino.

Sobre Shaka en realidad no se me había ocurrido que estuviera interesado en Kanon, peor no resulta mala idea. Lo pensaré a ver que se me ocurre. Espero tu review con ansias, nos vemos.

**La Dama Arual:** ¿Nevando? Aquí ya ni hace frío

Claro que aún esta por verse los sentimientos de Saga hacia Sorrento y viceversa, así que no te preocupes.

Jajajajaja, y ¿cómo no iba a tomarme la molestia en leer tus fics si son geniales? Y bueno ahora si no tengo nada que decir sobre capis cortos ya que este es verdaderamente corto igual y espero que te guste. Nos vemos en el próximo capi (ósea como dentro de una semana más o menos sino es que más, has de creer que ahora hago de enfermera en mi casa. Qué voy a hacer . .)

**zodiacal-diosa: **Me alegra te haya gustado el Flashback (en realidad pienso poner unos cuantos más dentro de la historia).

Claro que me tomé la libertad de leer tu fic y de dejar un review espero no haber sido demasiado dura.

**Shadir: **Claro que se les mueve el piso sino ¿qué tendría de divertido el fic?.

Sobre MM tenía que cambiar aunque fuera a la fuerza .

Que divertido ser de Chile un día de estos me gustaría conocerlo (prácticamente yo quiero conocer todo el mundo) solo un problemita insignificante... que soy pobre y no tengo para viajar . Un día arreglare ese problema (espero).


	11. Eros y Anteros

**Eros y Anteros (Amor y Amor no correspondido)**

**Dohko:**

¿Cómo es posible que ya llevo varios meses con esta apariencia y todavía no me puedo acostumbrar a ser joven de nuevo? No es que mi cuerpo joven me moleste, sino que como todo muchacho de dieciocho años tengo arranques de inmadurez. Hace ya bastante rato que estoy sentado en los escalones de mi templo que dan hacia Escorpión haciéndome la misma pregunta una y otra vez sin encontrar ninguna respuesta.

-¿En que tanto piensas Dohko?- Al parecer tengo una visita inesperada, pero ello no la hace indeseable.

-En muchas cosas.- Shion se ha sentado a mi lado mirando hacia el horizonte tal y como lo estaba haciendo yo en este momento. Traía puesto su túnica de Patriarca solo que sin la horrible máscara y el espantoso casco, lo que permitía observar sus hermosos ojos color amatista y sus cabellos verde musgo.

-¿En qué tipo de cosas, si se puede saber- Su voz era joven, pero al mismo tiempo estaba llena de sabiduría y algo de antigüedad. Una combinación extraña en un hombre de aparentemente 19 años.

-Pues... más que nada en mi juventud.- Voltee a mirarlo para observar sus finas facciones. A pesar de haber vivido tanto tiempo en el Santuario su piel seguía siendo blanca como la nieve y no bronceada como la mía.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo tu juventud?- Parecía algo extrañado por mi respuesta y no lo culpo hasta yo me desconcerté por esta.

-En realidad nada, me gusto ser joven y tener de nuevo mis poderes. Es solo que... – Hice una pequeña pausa para poder escoger las palabras correctas y contestarle de manera adecuada.- siento que con mi juventud también regreso mi inmadurez.-Me sentí muy ofendido después de escuchar la sonora risa de mi compañero.- ¿Se podría saber que es tan gracioso Shion?-

**Shion:**

-Perdóname, lo que ocurre es que creí que sabías que este cambio tenía unos cuantos efectos secundarios entre ellos los arranques de adolescente.-

-¿Enserio? Y ¿cómo es que yo no lo sabía?- Definitivamente mi antiguo compañero de armas se estaba convirtiendo en todo un adolescente, aunque en cierta forma eso lo hacía ver bastante sexy en mi opinión.

- Lo que ocurre es que no prestas la atención debida.- Yo me encontraba muy divertido con esta conversación mientras que Dohko se mostraba un poco molesto.

-¿Y tú sí?-

-No, en realidad presto lo mismo o menos que tú

-Entonces ¿cómo es que lo sabes?-

-Muy sencillo, lo supuse.- En ese momento Dohko puso una cara de decepción y desilusión tremenda. Que cambio radicalmente en un de niño travieso.

-Ya veras.- Sin previo aviso Dohko se lanzó sobre mí y comenzamos a rodar por el templo hasta que por fin logramos detenernos en uno de los innumerables pasillos. Digamos que la posición en la que nos encontrábamos Libra y yo era muy, pero muy comprometedora: yo me encontraba boca arriba y él encima de mí atrapando mis muñecas con sus fuertes manos mientras que estaba sentado en mi vientre.

Nuestra respiración era agitada debido a la pequeña batalla mientras que unas pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la cara bronceada de Dohko. Levante mi vista hasta llegar a sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Quise liberarme, pero aquellos ojos verdes me tenían embelesado.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que mi mejor amigo comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi rostro. Lo único a lo que atine fue a cerrar lentamente los ojos, mientras comenzaba a sentir cada vez más cerca su cálida respiración.

Hacia años que yo deseaba que esto ocurriera, solo que nunca había imaginado que en realidad fuera a suceder. Cada vez sentía más cercana su respiración. Esos escasos minutos me parecieron eternos ¿por qué tardaba tanto?.

El contacto de nuestros labios fue simplemente exquisito, nuestras lenguas exploraban la boca del otro tratando de memorizar cada fragmento como si esta fuera a ser la última vez, y en cierta forma tal vez si lo sería durante un muy largo tiempo.

Ambos estábamos extasiados. Lentamente Dohko comenzó a debilitar su agarre hasta que estuve totalmente libre. Cuando por fin sentí mi libertad mis manos comenzaron a colocarse alrededor del cuello de mi compañero y mis dedos a enredarse en su sedoso cabello rojizo. Mientras tanto él parecía desesperado por quitarme la túnica que llevaba puestas.

Todo iba bien hasta que... –Shion... espera... un momento.- Su voz era agitada por la falta de oxigeno. –Ahora... no podemos.-

-¿Por qué no?... ¿qué acaso tienes miedo?- Mi sorpresa era grande ambos estábamos deseosos por entregarnos el uno al otro entonces ¿por qué parar?

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces?- Yo estaba más que confundido y algo molesto. Por un momento llegue a pensar que Dohko no sentía lo mismo que yo.

-Lo que ocurre es que alguien se acerca y no sería bueno que alguien nos viera en estas condiciones- No es la primera vez que alguien nos interrumpe. Supongo que será en otra ocasión.

**Dohko:**

Mi mejor amigo parece algo resignado. La verdad es que no lo culpo yo también estoy. Tendremos que dejar esto para otra vez. El único problema es que ¿cuándo será la próxima vez?-¿Dohko?-

-Si, dime-

-No puedo ponerme de pie si sigues arriba de mí-

-Oh, lo siento.- Que estúpido soy, Shion debe pensar que soy un imbécil. Rápidamente me puse de pie para dejar completamente libre a mi antiguo compañero. –Déjame ayudarte.- Dije ofreciéndole mi mano para que se pusiera de pie. Llevar una túnica como esa no debe ser nada sencillo.

-Muchas gracias- Vaya si tengo mala suerte. Cada vez que intentaba besar a Shion hace 244 años, alguien nos interrumpía. Después de que Atena nos encomendara una tarea a los dos, jamás volvimos a vernos. Y ahora que tuve la oportunidad de besar a Shion por primera vez alguien viene y nos vuelve a interrumpir. –Tienes razón, es como si los Dioses quisieran evitar que haya algo entre tu y yo.-

No pude evitar sonrojarme después de ese comentario. -¿Estabas leyendo mi mente?- Shion sonrió dulcemente como si fuera un niño al que han descubierto haciendo una travesura.

-No pude evitarlo, perdón.- Hay que reconocerlo, cuando Shion no estaba metido en su roll de Patriarca, su rostro adquiría un gesto más suave y aniñado. La verdad era que lucía bellísimo.

-Buenas tardes- Definitivamente esa voz nos había sorprendido bastante a mí y a mi amigo, lo que provoco que ambos volteáramos a observar en dirección a esa voz.

**Kanon:**

-Perdón¿interrumpí?- ¿Por qué demonios ninguno me contesta? Pasaron unos minutos y nadie decía nada ni el antiguo maestro ni el Patriarca.

-¿Kanon?- Vaya hasta que el Patriarca se digna en decir algo, un minuto más en silencio y me hubiera vuelto loco.

-Sí señor, soy yo.- Hice una pequeña reverencia a su Alteza.

-Vaya, vaya mira quien se ha enseñado a respetar a sus mayores después de vivir aquí bastantes años.- El antiguo maestro parecía haber reaccionado y se mostraba bastante divertido con mi repentino cambio de modales.

-Cuéntame Kanon ¿qué haces aquí?- El Patriarca ignoro por completo el comentario de Libra. Parecía más interesado en mí.

-Es una muy larga historia.-

-Perfecto, el camino hacia arriba no es precisamente corto.- Su rostro era joven, pero eso no le quitaba su voz autoritaria y ese gesto de "jefe", por lo cual no pude protestar y solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

-Espera un momento Shion, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente o que ¿ya se te olvido?- El antiguo maestro parecía algo interesado en mantener al Patriarca en su templo ¿qué sera ese asunto tan importante que tenían que arreglar?.

-Lo lamento mucho Dohko, lo dejaremos para después.-

-No tengo de otra ¿verdad?-

-Me temo que no- El caballero de Libra se mostró resignado y prefirió no molestar más al Patriarca. He de confesar que desde que entre la Templo de Libra he sentido algo extraño ¿será que el caballero de libra y el Patriarca son algo más que amigos?

En ese momento el Patriarca se giró bruscamente hacia mí y me miró con ojos de: "¿cómo lo sabes?". Luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación y continuo su camino.

Una vez afuera del Templo de Libra, el Patriarca me pidió le contara sobre las razones de mi regreso al Santuario. Le explique detalladamente mientras subíamos las escaleras rumbo a Sagitario.

-Ya veo, entonces vienes a arreglar las cosas con Saga-

-Así es. Sé perfectamente que suena algo desorbitada la idea, pero igual no pierdo nada estando aquí ¿o sí?.-

-No, en realidad no pierdes nada.-

-Aparte quería venir a darle las gracias a Atena por todo lo que me ha ayudado-

El Patriarca detuvo su marcha. -Me temo que eso será imposible.- Dijo algo melancólico.

-¿Por qué?-

-Atena no se encuentra en el Santuario desde hace una semana.-

-Pero Saga me dijo que estaba aquí.- Yo estaba realmente confundido ¿cómo es que ningún caballero sabía de la ausencia de su Diosa?.

-Eso es lo que creen todos.- Dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar su marcha y su relato.- Te recuerdo Kanon, que aparte de ser la diosa Atena también es la supuesta nieta del famoso Mitsumasa Kido. Por esta razón tiene muchos asuntos que arreglar fuera del Santuario.-

-Y ¿Por qué le oculta esto a los Santos?-

Shion me sonrío levemente y me miró con semblante de comprensión, ahora ya sé de donde saco Mu ese gesto tan peculiar. –Ellos se sentirían abandonados por su diosa, así que ambos optamos por ocultárselos. De todas formas solo estará fuera una semana más.-

-Si ella no esta, entonces mi subida fue en vano.- Tanto camino para nada, esto no es posible.

-No fue en vano, en realidad necesito darte algo. Fue por eso que decidí acompañarte.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ya lo verás.- Dijo mientras desaparecía en lo profundo de la entrada del Templo de Sagitario. No me quedó de otra más que seguirle.

Casi tuve que correr para poder alcanzar al Patriarca. -Camina muy rápido para tener 262 ¿no le parece?-

-Tú eres el que camina muy lento para tener 29-

De un momento a otro ya casi estábamos fuera del Templo. –Oiga espere un momento¿qué no hay nadie en Sagitario?-

-Aioros bajo al pueblo con Shura, por lo tanto las siguientes casas están vacías por el momento.-

**

* * *

Aioros:**

-Gracias por acompañarme Aioros.-

-No hay porque darlas, sabes perfectamente que siempre estoy aquí para lo que se necesite.- Esta mañana Shura me pidió que lo acompañara hasta Rodorio para comprar unas cosas que necesitaba: comida, artículos de limpieza, cosas personales y otras cosas.

-Aioros¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro- Shura andaba algo pensativo desde la mañana, supongo que quiere preguntarme algo y no se atrevía por vergüenza o algo.

-¿Te gusta Saga verdad?- Si no es por mis buenos reflejos lo más seguro es que todo lo que traía en las bolsas se me hubiera caído. Me esperaba muchísimas preguntas, pero nunca una como esa. No solo Shura, sino también Aioria se había percatado ¿por qué será que siempre que salgo con alguien a Rodorio me preguntan por Saga?.

No sé que contestarle, pero ¿para qué mentir?-Pues... sí-

**Shura:**

Ya me lo suponía. La cara que puso Aioros cuando se lo pregunte era más obvia. No es que me moleste, sino que yo esperaba tener alguna esperanza con él, pero por lo visto esta esperanza ya se ha esfumado.

-Ya veo.- Continué caminando como si nada hubiera pasado fingiendo que solo había sido curiosidad.

-¿Shura?-Aioros se dio cuenta de mi cambio tan radical y se ha dado prisa para alcanzarme.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué te pones así?- Y ahora ¿qué le digo?

-¿Así como?- Tal vez si logro despistar a Aioros, cambié de tema.

-Tan frío¿a ti también te molesta que yo tenga una relación con Saga?-La pregunta me tomo desprevenido y no pude evitar tirar todo lo que traía en mis manos. Mi cuerpo se quedo estático de la impresión. Aioros era amante de Saga!.

Cuando creí que no podía estar peor, deje de sentir mis piernas y sino Aioros no me hubiera tomado por la cintura lo más seguro es que hubiera tenido un encuentro muy cercano con el piso.

-¿Shura te encuentras bien?- Gracias a Atena, no tarde demasiado en reaccionar después de estar en un estado de shock.

-Eso creo-

-Pero ¿qué te ocurrió?-

-No es nada, no te preocupes estoy bien.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si- Me aparte de él y comencé a recoger las cosas que había comprado. De camino al Santuario ninguno de los dos hablo. Yo estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar y Aioros estaba muy preocupado por mí como para hacer platica.

* * *

Lo logré! Terminé el onceavo capitulo de mi fic. He de confesar que nunca hubiera imaginado que duraría tanto. Muchas gracias a todas y todos por su reviews. Como podrán ver en este capi coloque unas dos parejas más.

En el próximo capi espero ya puedan aparecer Sorrento y Saga que parecen haber sido tragados por la Tierra..

**Aclaraciones:**

1° Sobre las edades, bueno para mí es como si hubiera pasado un año por eso a todos les he aumentado la edad.

2° La pareja de DohkoXShion me ha gustado mucho desde que vi la Saga de Hades por eso la sume a este capi.

3° La segunda pareja que coloque es la de ShuraXAioros, obviamente esta pareja no va a llegar a nada, pero igual quiero complicarle un poco las cosas al pobre de Sagitario.

4° Sobre el Titulo. En la mitología Griega Eros y Anteros son hijos de Afrodita. Eros es dios del amor y Anteros dios del desamor (Si hay algún error sobre este tema agradecería que me lo informaran.)

**Valsed: **Sé que estuvo muy corto, pero este capi ya es mucho más largo. Iba a escribir más tal vez algún Flashback, pero no tengo tanto tiempo. Espero también te guste este detalle sobre DohkoXShion.

**Nebyura:** Vaya que coincidencia (y eso que yo no creo en las coincidencias). Es cierto quedó un cuadrilátero pendiente, pero no se vera nada hasta el próximo capi. Sobre la pelea aún esta por verse si Kanon descubre algo o si se mantiene ignorante, lo único que puedo decir es que los próximos capis estarán llenos de muchos conflictos.

Ojala te reconcilies con tú chico, Buena suerte.

**M. Shiteru: **Cambiaste de nombre ¿verdad?. Con razón me hice bolas . Claro que haré un fic de CamusXMilo y pienso publicarlo la próxima semana si es que puedo. Claro que Kanon no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados y menos sabiendo que su Sorrento esta con su hermano gemelo y hará todo lo posible por recuperarlo.

Otra cosa ¿cómo no te voy hacer caso a ti y a las demás chicas si son ustedes las que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo? Aparte siempre tomo en cuenta las sugerencias que en más de una ocasión me han ayudado a escribir todo un capitulo . Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu review nos vemos en el próximo capi.

**Steff308:** Bueno pues a mí me parecen muy exóticas las personas de Sudamérica, Norteamérica, Europa, Oceanía, África y Asia en realidad de cualquier lugar que no sea México (se nota que quiero a mi país).

Regresando a los fics, como ya le había mencionado antes a M.Shiteru, pienso hacer un fic de CamusXMilo y tengo pensado subirlo la próxima semana, solo que aún esta por verse si tengo tiempo. Bueno, y sobre este fic Aioros y Saga no aparecerán juntos por ahora, pero como quiero adelantar nada mejor así lo dejamos.

**La Dama Arual: **Claro Milo es más lindo si lo pones como un chavito juguetón y no aún caballero amargado, aparte tiene que contrarrestar la frialdad de Acuario para que haya equilibrio. Claro que pienso hacer un fic sobre estos dos ya que son mis consentidos y aún así les voy a dar varios problemas en mi fic jijijiji.

¿En realidad se me da eso de describir los sentimientos? Creo que mis observaciones a mis compañeros de clase están dando frutos .

¿Gracias de qué? Va enserio escribes muy bien y últimamente me he dedicado a leer tus fic que fueron la principal causa de que yo quisiera escribir un fic de Milo y Camus. ¿Soy tu escritora favorita? Vaya que honor muchas gracias. Me da muchísima pena pero quería pedirte un favorzote (aquí es donde pongo ojos de cachorrito huérfano) he leído en tu profile que eres de España, pero que ahora resides en Paris y yo quería saber si me puedes decir como se escribe "hielo y nieve" en Francés ¿se podrá?. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review y espero que leas este capi. Te cuidas muchísimo, nos vemos.

**zodiacal-diosa:** Gracias, pero como ya les he dicho aún me falta mucho por aprender. Segundo, me he dado cuenta que ya no has continuado con tu fic, mira yo sé que el empezar a escribir es muy difícil, pero si te rindes ahora perderás tu oportunidad para mejorar yo sé que tú puedes mejorar. Buena suerte y continua con lo que quieras hacer. Cuídate nos vemos pronto.


	12. ¿Una llave?

**¿Una llave?**

**Kanon:**

Por ahora me encuentro sentado en la cama de la habitación del Patriarca mientras este busca desesperadamente algo en el armario.

-Lo encontré- Dijo con tono triunfal mientras me mostraba una cajita negra con adornos blancos.- Toma.-

Abrí lentamente la cajita y me percate de que en su interior había una ¿llave?. -¿Qué es esto?.- Pregunte algo desconcertado.

-Una llave.-

-Yo sé, pero ¿para qué sirve?-

-Para abrir una cerradura.- No sé si el Patriarca cree que soy un estúpido o solo esta jugando, el caso es que esta comenzando a cansarme.

-A lo que me refería es ¿qué cerradura abre exactamente esta llave?.-

-No lo sé- Creo que el Patriarca quiere hacerse el bufón y lo peor del asunto es que esta colmándome la paciencia.

-Entonces ¿para qué me la da?-

-Saga me pidió que la guardara hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me dijo exactamente para que era.-Esto si era nuevo. Viví mucho tiempo en el templo de Géminis y jamás vi alguna puerta cerrada con llave y aunque hubiera habido una puerta cerrada yo seguramente la hubiera abierto a la fuerza.

**

* * *

Shaka:**

-¿Aioria?-

-Vete- Llevo alrededor de 15 minutos rogándole al felino desde la puerta que me permita entrar a su habitación y hasta hora no he logrado nada, más que un par de contestaciones no muy alentadoras.

-Aioria por todos los dioses ¿qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?.- El león sigue tirado en su cama dándome la espalda. Esta tan molesto que ni siquiera se digna en mirarme.

-No es que tengas que hacer algo, pero no puedo creer que dejaras pasar a Kanon!.-

-Creo que ya te explique eso.- Vaya si el minino era orgulloso.

-... –

-Ya Aioria perdóname.- Dije esta vez acercándome y sentándome en la orilla de la cama arriesgándome a un ataque del felino. - ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir molesto?.- Mientras, comencé a acariciar su cabello marrón enredándolo entre mis dedos.

No obtuve respuesta alguna, pero por lo menos no me ataco y eso ya era ventaja. Aparte, estaba tan entretenido con su sedoso cabello que nunca me percate de que el león tramaba algo. Sin previo aviso Aioria tomo mi muñeca y me jalo hacia él. El caso fue que termine debajo del león entre tanto sus fuertes manos aprisionaban mis muñecas.

-Tal vez después de todo si pueda perdonarte.-

-¿Qué quieres Aioria?-

-Que abras tus hermosos ojos.- Dijo poniendo su cara de gatito huérfano. No me quedo de otra y ya resignado me dispuse a abrir lentamente mis ojos.

**Aioria:**

No hay duda de que ver los ojos azules de Shaka es como ver el cielo. Son tan profundos que siento ahogarme en ellos.

-¿Contento?- No puedo contestarle me tiene atontado, parece que tuviera un poder sobrenatural en mí. -¿Aioria?-

Como me gustaría que fuera todo mío, que esos ojos fueran solo míos. Tengo que besarlo aún sabiendo que lo más posible es que Shaka use su Tesoro del Cielo conmigo, pero valdrá la pena si puedo deleitarme por unos momentos con esos deliciosos labios.

Me acerco lentamente y puedo darme cuenta de que la Virgen esta más que confundido por mi actitud tan extraña. Mis labios rozan suavemente con los suyos mientras disfruto del contacto. Justo cuando pensaba retirar mis labios pude sentir los de mi compañero correspondiéndome tímidamente.

El beso fue simple y sencillamente delicioso. Sus labios rozaban suavemente los míos de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado posible. Me concentre tanto en el dulce contacto de aquellos labios que olvide todo. Cada momento que pasaba los besos se iba haciendo más apasionados.

Las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono en el momento en que libere sus muñecas y sus manos traviesas comenzaron a acariciar mi abdomen por de bajo de la camisa. Lentamente fui despojando a Shaka de la ligera túnica que poseía hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo y debajo de mí.

**

* * *

Saga:**

Ya son como las dos de la tarde y Kanon no llega, la verdad es que no me preocupa mucho pues no he sentido ninguna perturbación en los cosmos de mis compañeros, pero no puedo evitar estar algo inquieto.

Por ahora Sorrento y yo nos disponemos a hacer la comida para cuando llegué Kanon. Yo me estoy encargando de cocer el arroz y Sorrento se ocupa de picar unas cuantas verduras.–¿Saga?-

-Sí, dime-

-¿Cómo es Kanon?-

-Buena pregunta.- No me sorprendía mucho en realidad esta interrogación. Mi hermano siempre había sido todo un misterio y pocos eran los que lo conocían realmente, es más ni siquiera yo consideraba que lo conocía lo suficiente. -Es una buena persona si eso es lo que quieres saber.-

-Entonces ¿por qué siempre parece que no le importan los demás?-

-Así es él. Odia demostrar lo que siente, pero a veces no puede evitar ser amable con las personas como tú- La cara de la sirena demostraba una gran confusión por mi comentario.

-¿Tú crees?-

-No lo creo... lo sé.- El rostro de Siren no parecía cambiar, así que suspire hondo y me dispuse a explicarle más detalladamente. –Mira Sorrento, de todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo con mi hermano nunca lo había visto así.-

-¿Así como?-

-Pues... siendo tan amable, tan atento y sobre todo tan poco bromista. Kanon no vive si no hace bromas pesadas o molesta a alguien, digamos que esta en sus venas y que deje de hacer lo que normalmente acostumbra solo por una persona eso significa que realmente le importa.- Espero que con eso Sorrento haya quedado satisfecho.

-Ya veo- Fue la pobre respuesta de la Sirena.

-Tú le quieres ¿verdad?-

-Sí... es decir no... bueno es que...- Sus ojos color amatista se habían turbado y podía ver la confusión en ellos. Cuando me miro a los ojos parecía pedirme ayuda desesperadamente. –Yo no lo sé-

**

* * *

Shaka:**

Pero ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? Pensé mientras empujaba al joven león apartándolo de mi boca.

-Shaka ¿qué ocurre?- Los ojos de Aioria parecían aturdidos por mi repentina reacción y su voz sonaba confundida.

-Es que yo...- ¿Qué le iba a decir? ni yo mismo sabía que era lo que me estaba pasando. Tal vez sería el simple hecho de que nunca había besado a nadie antes y mucho menos estar a punto de acostarme con alguno de mis compañeros.

En ese momento mis suplicas a Buda no sirvieron de nada, simplemente no había respuesta a la avalancha de preguntas que comencé a formular en mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes ya será en otra ocasión- Me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que nunca me percate de que Aioria me estaba hablando.

-¿De qué hablas?-

Él me mostró una adorable sonrisa y me hablo de la manera más dulce que podía. –Qué no te preocupes, yo entiendo que aún no te sientas listo para esto y te pido disculpas creo que me deje llevar.- Sus ojos mostraban una comprensión que nunca hubiera imaginado en el león.

-No es solo tú culpa creo que yo tampoco me pude contener- No pude evitar agachar la cabeza cuando sentí el calor invadir mis mejillas.

Aioria me tomo de la barbilla y con una bella sonrisa me dijo. –Te dejo para que te vistas ¿de acuerdo?.- Solo asentí con la cabeza y Aioria se retiro dejándome solo en su habitación. Jamás hubiera imagina esto de Aioria, creo que siempre lo vi como un joven inmaduro y explosivo. No sé que lo haya hecho cambiar, pero sin duda lo había ayudado a robarse mi corazón.

**

* * *

Kanon:**

Tanto tiempo perdido para nada. No podía evitar repetir esta frase en mi mente una y otra vez ya que había perdido toda la mañana para poder ver a Atena y lo único que había conseguido era una estúpida llave.

Los templos de Acuario y Piscis estaban vacíos, pero cuando pasé por le templo de Capricornio pude ver a Shura caminando hacia las habitaciones de su templo. –Hola Shura- Salude tranquilamente a la cabra que volteo a verme algo sorprendido.

-¿Kanon?-

-El que viste y calza- Dije mientras mostraba una de mis mejores sonrisas, cosa que no me costo mucho trabajo ya que todas mis sonrisas son hermosas.

-Vaya que sorpresa, hace ya un buen tiempo que veía- Era verdad, hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos. Shura era de los pocos dorados con los que yo tenía una relación de amigos y sin duda yo si lo había extrañado el tiempo que estuve fuera.

-Sí, bueno es que tu sabes que Saga y yo no terminamos muy bien que digamos-

-Entonces a eso has venido... oh! pero que mal educado soy ¿no quieres algo de beber?- Siempre cortés y atento, tal y como lo recuerdo.

-Te acepto un vaso con agua bien fría.- Con un ademán Shura me indico la dirección de la cocina, que en realidad no hacia falta pues yo conocía el templo bastante bien.

Una vez adentro me pidió que me sentara mientras él me servía un vaso con agua y hielos.

-Aquí tienes-

-Gracias- A pesar de su amabilidad y de que fingía bastante bien, pude darme cuenta de que Shura no se encontraba del todo bien. No en vano fui su amigo por 3 o 4 años. –Shura perdona que me meta en cosas que tal vez no son de mi incumbencia, pero ¿te encuentras bien?-

Los ojos de Shura voltearon a mirarme sorprendido por tal pregunta y estoy casi seguro de que sino hubiera estado sentado en un de las sillas de la mesa donde yo estaba sentado se hubiera caído. –No es nada, no te preocupes.-

-En realidad no estaba tan preocupado, pero cuando dijiste que no era nada hiciste que me preocupara.- Lo conocía bien, cada vez que Shura decía "no me pasa nada" era señal de que algo realmente grave le ocurría.

**Shura:**

Creo que esto no podía estar peor, el hermano gemelo de mi rival amoroso estaba tratando de saber porque demonios me encontraba en esta situación. Si fuera cualquier persona no me preocuparía tanto, pero yo sé perfectamente que los gemelos son excelentes en juegos mentales. Estoy seguro de que Kanon no tardará mucho en hacerme confesar.

-Ten por seguro que no me pasa nada, es solo tú imaginación.- Contesté lo más seguro que pude fingiendo indiferencia al asunto.

Kanon puso sus manos en la mesa y acerco su rostro al mío. –Tiene que ver con Sagitario ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no!- Grité furioso mientras un color carmín invadía mis mejillas.

-Jajajajajajaja- Kanon se había echado a reír mientras yo estaba así o más confundido.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Ahora si me había hecho enojar en verdad, podría ser mi amigo desde hace años, pero eso no le daba derecho a burlarse de mí.

-Pues... que por tu comportamiento me acabo de percatar que te gusta Aioros.-

* * *

Bueno antes que otra cosa suceda debo disculparme por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo y es que la inspiración me abandono . . La verdad es que no la culpo, tenía tantos problemas por arreglar que necesite de toda la creatividad posible para solucionarlos. En fin ya que todo eso se termino mi buen humor y mi inspiración regresaron para continuar escribiendo las dos historias que deje pendientes. Como siempre espero sus comentarios ya sean criticas ( hay mucha diferencia entre una critica constructiva y un insulto) o simples comentarios.

Gracias pro continuar leyendo mis locuras.

**Neran: **Me da gusto que te agrade mi fic y no te culpo por no dejar review antes y es que la verdad no hay tiempo o hay otros asuntos importantes que arreglar primero. En fin, por lo de Dohko y Shion, claro que quiero dejarlos liar a gusto, pero no sin antes haberles causado un par de problemas.

Es cierto a la pobre cabrita tengo que hacerla sufrir un poco antes de que encuentre a su pareja ideal (acepto sugerencias), peor aún no lo he decidido. Este capi no lo dedique mucho a Saga y a Sorrento, pero espero hacerlo pronto para ver que otras locuras se me ocurren para ese par. Nos vemos pronto, Bye.

**Nebyura:** Odio las matemáticas, pero sin duda este tipo de geometría es mucho más interesante que cualquiera que haya escuchado antes ¿no es así?. Pues aún no sé a quién pondré con la cabrita española, solo espero se me ocurra alguien y pronto jijiji.

En realidad no me gustaría ver a Kanon rodando escaleras abajo con un disparo en la cabeza, aunque admito sería muy divertido . Como te podrás haber dado cuenta no lo actualice tan pronto como yo hubiera querido, pero igual aquí esta y espero lo disfrutes.

**Soi Fong:** jajajajaja es cierto mi opinión sobre muchas parejas cambió desde que vi la Saga de Hades, pero en fin. Es cierto Shura y Aioros no se van a quedar como pareja y si lo hacen no va a ser por mucho tiempo. Sobre Saga y Sorrento pues... en realidad a Saga solo le gustan los ojos de Sorrento no más, pero al parecer a la Sirenita se le han confundido un poco las ideas.

Gracias no sabes lo mucho que me alientan comentarios como los tuyos, confieso que este no es de mis capis favoritos, pero hice lo posible porque quedara bien. Luego me dices que te pareció. Espero te guste y nos vemos pronto.

**zodiacal-diosa:** Pues he estado bien no me quejo ¿y tú?. Sobre Shion y Dohko, la verdad aún no me animo a poner todo un lemmon si te fijas solo pongo cosas suaves y es que todavía estoy aprendiendo.

No te culpo por la falta de inspiración, ya vez que también a mí me abandono, pero algún día tiene que volver. Sobre tus versos te felicito, a mí la poesía no se me da prefiero otro tipo de cosas para expresarme jaja. En fin espero leas este capi y me digas que te pareció. Sayonara.

**La Dama Arual: **Ten paciencia aún no sé que voy a hacer con ese par o tal vez si, pero quiero dejarte en suspenso. Sobre el tiempo es cierto errores ya ves jajaja en este (creo) ya corregí esos pequeños detalles, pero gracias por la observación.

Bueno como has visto todavía no subo el 2° capi de "Vecinos", pero ya comencé a escribirlo así que eso ya es ventaja jajaja.

Ya pude ingresar al foro y tenías razón esta súper wow y no te preocupes por mi edad recientemente cumplí los 15 así que ya madure un poquito.

Creo que no hace falta decir que espero con ansias la continuación de tus dos fics pero igual y te lo recuerdo. En fin gusto en saludarte de nuevo y (como tu dices) nos leemos luego.

**Shadir:** Lo sé, pero de eso se trata de hacerlos sufrir un rato para luego dejarlos ser felices y de nuevo causarles problemas ¿qué no es así como vivimos en realidad?

Espero este capi te haya gustado y si no pues dímelo y lo arreglare para el próximo. Bye.


End file.
